Shorai
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: SEMI FINAL! chap 6 up-date X3
1. in the early going

Ruangan bernuansa putih ini dipenuhi oleh botol-botol kaca. Botol-botol berbentuk aneh itu terisi oleh cairan berwarna terang dan juga ada sebagian hewan melata. Dan ruangan ini terisi oleh dua orang bocah yang sedang mengendap-ngendap.

"Pssstt… teme, kenapa harus ngumpet disini sih?" gerutu seorang bocah berambut pirang sambil menarik-narik baju bocah berambut hitam yang membelakanginya.

" Disini aman! dan kita ngumpet disini juga karenamu!" balas bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Ya,ya. Aku tahu ini salahku tapi, kita tak seharusnya ngumpet dilaboratoriumkan? Kalau bakoro-sensei itu kesini gimana?" tanya sang bocah berambut pirang.

"Tidak, Dobe! Oro-sensei mana mungkin mencari kita dilaboratorium-nya 'kan?" ujar bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya sih… tapi, teme aku takut sama ular yang ada disebelah ku~" ucap bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto sambil memandang ngeri botol yang berisi ular berwarna hijau yang sedang menatapnya lapar.

"Itu ularnya oro-sensei, dia udah jinak." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Naruto ber-oh ria saja walau masih takut. Bocah itu meneruskan perjalanannya namun, gerakan mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Dobe, ayo sembunyi!" seru Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan bersembunyi dibalik meja yang terbuat dari besi.

"Tem—"

"Psstt… diam!" bisik Sasuke sembari membekap mulut Naruto. Naruto berontak dan mendapat death-glare gratis dari Sasuke mau tak mau iapun pasrah dan diam.

'TAP 'TAP 'TAP

Deru suara kaki menggema diruangan itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berkeringat dingin. "Anak manis~ kalian dimana?" seru pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Cih, bocah… aku tahu kalian disini! Jadi cepat keluar!" teriak guru bername tag Orochimaru. Sasuke bertambah berkeringat dingin takut ketahuan oleh guru yang rada-rada itu.

Orochimaru menyeringai ketika melihat baju yang keluar dari balik meja yang terbuat besi itu. "Ck,ck,ck ternyata kalian dibalik meja ya…?" tanya sang guru sembari menyeringai sukses membuat SasuNaru terbelalak. 'Mati aku…' batin mereka berdua.

Orochimaru menghampiri meja itu dengan perlahan. "Ketemu kalian!" seru Orochimaru ketika melihat dibalik meja itu. namun, tak ada siapa-siapa disitu hanya kain yang tergeletak tak berdaya disitu.

"Hah~ ternyata hanya kain…" desah Orochimaru kecewa dan pergi dari tempat itu. "Bocah nakal itu kemana sih?" gerutu sang guru sembari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Sementara Naruto?

"Hemee… hhehpahassh khaannkk kamuaka… hgyaaahhhs! (lepaskan kan aku… gyaaa!)" ucap Naruto gak jelas. Sasuke yang baru sadar segera melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hah… hah… kau mau aku mati ya?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pengennya sih gitu." Ucap Sasuke dengan watados.

"Cih, dasar kau pantat ayam!" sumpah serapah terus keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Sementara Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tahu ini semua salah mu! Siapa suruh kau menginjak manda sampai ia tewas hah?" bentak Sasuke yang mulai gerah. Ha-ah ternyata mereka ngumpet gara-gara Naruto nginjek ular kesayangan Orochimaru hingga orochimaru yang mengetahuinya mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke kalau Sasuke dikejar karena juga nginjek saat berlari.

"Iya,iya aku salah… tapi, tadi kata Author kau nginjek juga." ucap Naruto sukses membuat Author kena deathglare.

"Yaudah, kita berdua salah!" Sasuke keluar dari meja dan diikuti oleh Naruto. "Sepertinya sudah aman. ayo kita keluar!" ujar Sasuke sambil membersihkan celananya yangterkena debu.

"Tunggu, Oi teme, kau lihat? Itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk cahaya berwarna-warni yang sedang berputar.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin, penemuan guru sialan itu kali." Ucap Sasuke tak peduli dan berjalan kearah pintu. Naruto yang penasaran dengan cahaya itu menghampirinya. "Dobe, kau mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya." Balas Naruto sambil menyentuh cahaya itu yang sedang berputar-putar. Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti kesedot dan masuk kedalam cahaya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu terbelalak. Langsung saja ia menghampiri cahaya itu dan masuk kedalamnya. "Dobee!" teriak Sasuke. Sasukepun menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

"Oi… Sasuke bangun!" suara cempreng nan menyakitkan telinga membuat Sasuke bangun. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Pandangannya pun mulai menjelas dilihatnya seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang nyengir, mirip dengan Naruto.

"Naruto?" panggilnya sembari mendudukan diri. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Ya?" sahut bocah manis itu.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat kamar Naruto yang berbeda sekali.

"Ada dikamarku." Jawab bocah itu kalem.

"Kamarmu? apa tidak salah? Dan, dan k-kenapa kau jadi anak kecil?" Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat Naruto yang berpakaian piyama dan tubuhnya agak kecil. Dan ruangan ini bukan kamar Naruto, kamar Naruto itu pasti berwarna terang sedangkan ini berwarna biru walau agak terang sih.

"Iya ini kamarku, hei akukan baru berumur sepuluh tahun jadi, aku memang anak kecil. dan kau kenapa jadi orang dewasa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah temannya.

"Hah? berumur sepuluh tahun? Jadi orang dewasa? Apa maksudmu?" seru Sasuke bingung bukankah Naruto berumur sama dengannya yaitu 16 tahun.

" Iya, aku ini baru berumur sepuluh tahun, kaukan juga baru berumur sepuluh tahun dan juga kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada dikasurku?" Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Iapun memutuskan menghampiri jendela dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak. 'Apakah ini karena cahaya itu?' batin Sasuke yang mengingat tentang cahaya.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap intens Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang ada dikamarku. Kau tuli ya?" ucap Naruto sinis.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kita sedang berada dimana?" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh maksudmu itu…" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita sedang berada di Konoha, kau anemia ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos. Sasuke sweatdrope.

"Amnesia, dobe!" ucap Sasuke membenarkan. "Hahaha… maksudku seperti itu." tawa garingpun keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

'Tok 'Tok 'Tok

Tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu membuat tawa garing Naruto berhenti. "Naru-chan kau sudah bangun?" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Sudah Kaa-san…" sahut Naruto sambil membukakan pintu. Pintu itupun terbuka menampilkan wanita cantik berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Baguslah, mandi dan turun keba- eh Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi tumbuh besar?" tanya wanita cantik yang menyandang sebagai ibu Naruto.

"Bibi Kushina? Kenapa Naruto jadi anak kecil?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Kushina menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Naruto? Dia memang anak kecil dan kau kenapa jadi tumbuh dewasa? Dan pakaianmu juga aneh." Tutur Kushina sambil melihat Sasuke dari atas kebawah.

"Aku bingung. Apa aku berada didunia lain?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau bukan didunia lain tapi, didunia ninja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Hah dunia ninja?" beo Sasuke. Kushina mengangguk tapi, tiba-tiba saja Kushina memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau… bukan Sasuke ya?" tanya Kushina tegas. "Naruto, menjauh dari orang itu!" perintah Kushina pada anak sulungnya. Naruto menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku Sasuke, bibi!" ucap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau seperti tidak mengenal kita?"

"Entahlah, Waktu disekolah aku dan Naruto sedang memasuki sebuah ruangan dan menemukan sebuah cahaya yang berwarna-warni tiba-tiba saja aku dan Naruto masuk kedalam cahaya itu dan yah~ dan aku sudah berada didunia yang berbeda ini." Cerita Sasuke panjang lebar. Mata violet Kushina terbelalak.

"Jangan-jangan—" perkataan Kushina berhenti ketika tiba-tiba tiga orang muncul.

"Bibi Kushina, maaf kami mengganggu tapi, ada yang ingin kubi—" perkataan pria yang rambutnya dikuncir kebelakang terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Itachi?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang bocah berambut pantat ayam heran melihat Sasuke. Sasuke dewasa melihat Sasuke kecil.

"Teme?" (Naruto Dewasa)

"Hee? Kok aku jadi besar?" (Naruto kecil)

"Dobe?" (Sasuke dewasa)

"Kaasan?!" (Naruto Dewasa)

"Sudah, sudah aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Itachi-kun. Sebaiknya biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya. Ayo kita keruang bawah." Mereka semuapun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kushina.

_** -_Kumigawa_-**_

"Ehem… bibi Kushina sebenarnya ada apa? Dan kenapa Naruto jadi dua dan Sasuke jadi dua? Lalu, kata Sasuke, Naruto yang satunya lagi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dikasur adikku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi.

"Hee? Benarkah Naruto yang itu ada dikasur mu, Sasuke? Sasuke yang itu juga berada dikasurku." Ucap Naruto kecil panjang lebar.

"Ehemm, semuanya diam biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya! Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya, Sasuke! Kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Sasuke yang sedang saling bertatapan dengan Sasuke kecil, merekapun menoleh kearah Kushina."err… maksudku Sasuke yang dewasa." Lanjut Kushina.

"Jadi, begini Naruto dan aku sedang berada disuatu tempat —Laboratorium—. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat sebuah cahaya , karena penasaran dia menyentuhnya dan ia kesedot dan aku juga kesedot. Dan endingnya aku tiba-tiba saja sudah berada ditempat ini." Cerita Sasuke panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas membuat yang mendengarnya sweatdrope akut.

"O-oh gitu… oke aku akan menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya aku sedang membuat jutsu baru yaitu Shorai (Masa depan). Aku ingin melihat Naruto dimasa depan tapi, kalian malah datang dari era yang salah…" jelas Kushina dengan nada kecewa.

"Hountou? Kaasan bisa membuat jutsu? Woooo! Keren… kaasan seperti dianime-anime." Ucap Naruto dewasa terkagum-kagum. Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Anime? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto kecil sambil memiringkan kepalanya. 'Kawaiii' batin mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu? Anime itu—"ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, err… bibi bisa kembalikan kami?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu. Kushina membalasnya dengan cengiran membuat Sasuke merasakan perasan yang tidak enak.

"Hehe… tidak bisa." perkataan Kushina membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya horror.

"Tapi bisa kok'" lanjut Kushina membuat SasuNaru dewasa menghela napas lega. "Tapi, butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaiki jutsu ini." Jelas Kushina.

"Hah~ Kaasan… kau membuat aku dan Sasuke repot." Celetuk Naruto dewasa

"Biarin… lagipula kau anakku." Tunjuk Kushina pada Naruto dewasa. "Ja-jadi aku bukan anak Kaasan?" tanya Naruto kecil, matanya berkaca-kaca (halah). Yang lain Sweatdrope.

"Kau juga anakku Naru-chan… kalian adalah anakku." Kushina memeluk Naruto kecil dan dewasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hokage-sama kemana?" tanya Itachi yang merasa dihiraukan.

"Oh ya, Minato sedang latihan bersama Kakashi." Jawab Kushina.

"Tousan latihan bersama Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto dewasa. Kushina mengangguk.

"Ehh? Kakashi jadi sensei mu?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Yup… diera kami guru Kakashi itu jadi guru kita." Kata Naruto dewasa nyengir.

"Uwaahh… Kakashi hebat!" ucap Kushina kagum. "Yasudah, Itachi, kau bisa menghampiri Minatokan? Tolong suruh dia pulang. Dan kau Sasuke dan Naruto –Kushina menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke kecil- sebaiknya ajak mereka berkeliling desa." Perintah Kushina. Itachi mengangguk dan langsung menghilang dengan cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto kecil mengangguk. Sasuke kecil menggandeng tangan Naruto dewasa. Naruto kecil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dewasa.

"Ck," decah Sasuke dewasa gak jelas. Mungkin ia cemburu dobe tercintanya dirape uppzz… maksudnya dipegang sama Sasuke kecil. Ck… ck.. ck… padahal itukan dirimu sendiri.

Sasuke kecil yang menyadari hawa cemburu menyeringai. Kushinapun sama sedang menyeringai. Entah motif apa yang membuatnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Hah~ ternyata anakku direbutkan yah …" gumam Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ha-ah sebaiknya kejadian ini harus kuceritakan pada Mikoto-chan." Kata Kushina sambil meminum teh yang sudah agak sedikit dingin. 'Ini akan menarik!'

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Disini berceritakan Kushina membuat jutsu baru yaitu Shorai yang berarti -Masa depan- untuk mendatangkan anaknya yang dari masa depan. namun, karena ada kesalahan Naruto dan Sasuke datang dari era yang lain. Naruto dan Sasukepun tinggal didunia yang sering disebut Dunia Ninja.**

**Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke diDunia ninja?**

**Happy birth days Naruto!**

**Mind Riviews minna san!**


	2. uke's dream meets

Terlihat sebuah desa yang ramai. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dan ada juga yang melompati atap-atap rumah.

Terik matahari membuat penduduk desa Konoha berkeringat dan kepanasan. Jounin, chunin, dan genin menghiraukan panasnya terik matahari. Mereka terus berlatih dengan semangat. Anbu-anbu yang menjaga desa sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat untuk mengawasi desa.

Pria berambut kuning cerah yang sedang bersama seorang bocah bermasker dan berambut perak yang melawan arah gravitasi, sedang berduduk santai dibawah pohon. Pria berperawakan tegas itu menikmati belai-belaian lembut dari angin yang berhembus kencang kearahnya. Kelopak itu tertutup menyembunyikan permata yang sangat indah melebihi langit. Bocah yang ada disampingnya merasakan ada yang datang . iapun memanggil senseinya.

"Sensei… sepertinya ada yang datang." Ujar bocah berambut perak dengan pelan. pria yang ada disampingnya atau yang sering ia sebut sebagai sensei membuka matanya.

"Hmm… Aku tahu." Ucap sang sensei. Pria yang sekarang sedang menyandang sebagai Hokage pemimpin desa Konoha bernama Namikaze Minato, suami dan ayah dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Naruto .

"Itachi? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya kepada seorang remaja yang memiliki garis halus disekitar hidungnya. Itachi tersentak ketika Hokage menanyakannya.

"Hn… Hokage-sama, aku dapat perintah dari Bibi Kushina untuk menyuruh anda pulang." Itachi menunduk hormat dan menjelaskan tujuan ia datang kesini. "Baiklah, dan Itachi, jangan memanggilku Hokage. Panggil saja paman oke?" Minato tersenyum pada anak sahabatnya. Selama ini, Minato sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai anaknya. Itachi tampak ragu.

"Baiklah, Hoka- err… paman" Itachi menggaruk pipinya, gugup. Minato mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Itachi. "Kakashi, Itachi aku pergi ya," Minatopun pergi melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

"Yare-yare~ tumben Nee-chan menyuruh sensei pulang cepat." Celetuk pria bermata sayu –Hatake Kakashi-.

"Hn…" gumam Itachi menatap datar Kakashi. Kakashi mendengus pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam, cukup lama. Hening… hingga Kakashi membuka suara karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang seperti itu. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Aku pergi." Kakashi mengambil sebuah bento yang diberikan oleh Rin –teman setimnya- dan pergi melewati Itachi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika Itachi membuka suara.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya dan berhenti membelakangi Itachi. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi heran. Tumben-tumbenan temannya itu tidak bersikap seperti biasa.

"Err… bagaimana rasanya me-mempunyai… u-u-uke?" dan saat itu juga Kakashi membalikan badannya, menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hah?!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance dan sedikit humor mungkin.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto. pairing lainnya akan menyusul.**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

**sedikit pemberitahuan: Sasuke dan Naruto : 16 tahun, Sasu dan Naru: 10 tahun, Kakashi dan Itachi: 19 tahun.**

**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa ditemani oleh dua orang bocah yang mirip dengan mereka. Terkadang Sasuke merasakan tatapan aneh dari orang yang melihat mereka. Yah Sasuke tahu memang pasti aneh. Coba bayangkan mereka seperti anak kembar.

"Teme, tempat ini indah ya?." Seru Naruto sambil menatap kagum penduduk desa yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas. Terkadang Naruto tersenyum manis pada wanita-wanita yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona. "Hn," balas Sasuke tak peduli.

Sasuke lebih mementingkan untuk melihat gerak-gerik bocah replika dirinya yang sedang berseringaian. Entah mengapa, Sasuke ingin sekali memakan bocah itu hidup-hidup. Sasuke tidak tahu jika Sasuke kecil itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ckckck

Naruto kecil tampak tak peduli dengan ketiga orang itu. dia lebih mementingkan Takoyaki yang ada ditangannya. "Uwaahh… Takoyaki ini enak," ucap Naruto kecil dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto kecil memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia memegang pundak bocah itu dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto kecil. Naruto kecil berhenti makan dan menatapnya bingung. "Ada saus dimulutmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil membersihkan saus yang ada disekitar mulut mungil itu. "Hehe… mungkin aku terlalu rakus memakannya." Naruto kecil nyengir.

'Deg

'Cengiran itu…' Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat-lekat. Diciumnya pipi tembem Naruto kecil. Membuat Sasuke kecil ,Naruto, dan Naruto kecil melebarkan matanya. "E-eh…? Ke-kenapa kau menciumku Nii-san?" tanya Naruto kecil tergugup. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Permata onyx itu melirik Naruto yang masih kaget dengan adegan tadi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Te-teme, ka-kau ternyata suka anak kecil ya? Dasar pedhopill!" teriak Naruto horror. Sasuke hampir bergubrak ria. 'Ha-ah rencana ku tidak berhasil…' ternyata adegan tadi adalah rencana Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto cemburu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kecil sudah berada disamping Sasuke. "Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Usuratonkachiku!" bisik Sasuke kecil dengan nada menekan. Sasuke kecil menjauh dan berjalan santai. Sasuke memandang datar dan ada sebuah seringaian bertengger diwajah tampannya. "Jadi begitu ya…"

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalan hingga sore. Setelah mereka lelah berkeliling desa, mereka mengutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Naruto untuk membahas masalah yang tadi.

**-_Shorai_-**

Disebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu tampak indah. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang berisi sebuah keluarga bertengger manis didinding. Tirai-tirai jendela tampak bergoyang-goyang berhembus angin membuat celah sinar bulan masuk. Keluarga besar Namikaze sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Jadi, Fugaku bagaimana? Apakah Sasuke tinggal disini atau dirumahmu?" tanya Minato pada sahabatnya yang sedang berpikir. Kushina sudah memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. Minatopun memutuskan juga untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi karena masalah ini juga menyangkut dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn… dia tinggal dirumahku. Karena dia juga anakku." Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memandang Minato dengan datar. Walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto dari era yang lain tetapi, mereka tetap masih punya ikatan darah, Begitulah kata Kushina. Minato tersenyum lebar. "Haha baiklah, Naruto yang itu akan tinggal disini." Minato menunjuk Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Mikoto -istri dari Fugaku-.

"Minato-kun, Naruto ini tinggal denganku ya? Sasuke itu tinggal dengan mu. Aku ingin mempunyai anak berwajah imut. Lagipula Sasuke sudah ada yang satu." Ujar Mikoto dengan memandang Minato penuh harapan. Sasuke sweatdrope, ia merasa anak yang tak diinginkan.

"Ibu!" tegur Sasuke. Mikoto tertawa. "Haha… aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, kalau boleh Naruto dengan tinggalku ya?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Minato tampak berpikir.

"Tidak bisa! Miko-chan kau tahu? Aku susah payah membuat jurus ini untuk melihat anakku dimasa depan jadi, dia akan tinggal bersamaku." Ucap Kushina mewakili Minato untuk menjawab. Mikoto tampak kecewa. "Ha-ah… tapi, aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak berwajah imut."

"Kushina benar, Istriku. Lagi pula kau bisa bertemu dengan Naru-chan kan?" Fugaku menyakinkan Istrinya. "Hmm... baiklah, baiklah. Oh ya Suamiku, Itachi kemana?" tanya Mikoto merasa Itachi sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Itachi-nii dia pergi kehalaman belakang." Ucap Naruto kecil sambil tersenyum. Mikoto hanya ber 'oh' dan membalas senyuman itu.

"Kaasan, Kyuu-nii kemana?" tanya Naruto heran ketika mengingat sang kakak. Semua mengerutkan keningnya. "Kyuu-nii? Siapa itu Kyuu?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Kyuubi, kaasan. Masa sama anak sediri lupa?" Naruto memandang Kaasannya heran. "Kyuubi? Anakku? Kau bercanda." Ucap Kushina sambil memandang tidak percaya. Yang lain tertawa.

" Sejak kapan kau mengandung bijuu itu, Kushina?" tanya Fugaku sarkitis. Kushina memandang kesal Fugaku. Mereka semua –kecuali SasuNaru, SasuNaru kecil- terus tertawa termasuk suaminya sendiri membuat ia jengkel.

"Diam!" bentak Kushina. Semua terdiam menyadari Kushina telah marah besar. "Naruto! Benarkah dieramu Kyuubi anakku dan menjadi manusia?" tanya Kushina menatap intens. Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan ketakutan. "Ma-manusia? Memangnya disini Kyuubi bukan manusia?"

"Disini dia sebagai bijuu." Jawab Kushina sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Rubah besar yang bisa menghancurkan desa ini." Lanjutnya tanpa menjelaskan detail lebih jelas tentang Kyuubi.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu, dimana Kyuubi (bijuu)?" Kushina menunjuk perutnya. "Dia tersegel disini." Kata Kushina sambil menghela napas. Naruto mengangguk ngerti walau belum sepenuh nya ngerti *lah?*. "Terus, Kyuubi yang dieraku apakah ia akan datang sepertiku?"

"Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Karena dia mempunyai ikatan denganku." Kushina meminum teh hijau yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan. "Uwaah… semoga saja Kyuubi datang. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya seperti apa ketika menjadi manusia." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yeah… aku juga tidak sabar." Balas Kushina juga tersenyum.

"Sepertinya masalah ini sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, kita makan bersama ya?" ajak Minato untuk makan bersama. Fugaku tampak menyetujui. "Baiklah… Mikoto, kau bantu Kushina menyiapkan makanan." Mikoto mengangguk pada suaminya, iapun menyeret Kushina kedapur.

"Naruto." Minato merasa aneh ketika memanggil kedua anaknya dengan nama yang sama. "Err… sebaiknya Fugaku, kita beri nama baru ya buat anak kita." Usul Minato. Fugaku tampak setuju karena ia bingung memanggil Sasuke yang satunya lagi. "Bagaimana Naruto (kecil) dipanggil dengan Naru? Dan kau dipanggil Naruto?" tanya Minato pada kedua anaknya. "Umm… boleh juga Tousan." Jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan cengiran. 'Kalian memang anakku.'

"Aku sama denganmu. Sasuke (kecil) kau Sasu untuk panggilanmu. Dan kau tetap Sasuke." Kata Fugaku. SasuSasu mengangguk mengiyakan panggilan baru untuk mereka.

"Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Kushina dari dalam. Mereka semuapun pergi keruang makan. "Sasu, panggil ankikimu." Perintah Fugaku. "Katanya, aniki lagi tidak mau diganggu." Jawab Sasu kalem. Fugaku ber'Hn' ria saja. Mereka semuapun makan bersama tanpa Itachi yang sdang galau*?* dihalaman belakang.

**_-Shorai-_**

Sementara dihalaman belakang ada seorang pemuda yang berkuncir kebelakang sedang duduk diatap sambil memandangi langit yang bertaburan bintang. Itachi memikirkan perkataan kakashi tadi siang.

'Yare-yare~ Rasanya mempunyai uke itu menyenangkan.'

Itachi menghela napas lelah. "Apakah benar mempunyai uke sangat menyenangkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sudah lama ia memikirkan tentang uke. Cukup iri ketika melihat Kakashi mempunyai uke seperti Umino Iruka. "Ha-ah seandainya aku bertemu uke yang menyenangkan." Pada saat itu Itachi mengucapkan permohonannya dengan tepat saat bintang jatuh.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membelai permukaan wajah Itachi. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya berwarna-warni berputar-putar membuat matanya silau. Itachi melebarkan matanya. "Apa itu?!"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang muncul dari cahaya itu dan jatuh menibani Itachi. "Aduh! Sakit." Ringis orang yang menibani Itachi. Itachi terdiam ketika melihat wajah orang itu yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dilihatnya sepasang bulu mata yang lentik, mata ruby yang sangat indah bagaikan permata, hidung mancung dan sebuah bibir yang sangat menggoda. "Heh? Si-siapa kau?" orang itu menatap wajah Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Itachi?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Ha-ah akhirnya selesai. Oh ya Author memang sudah merencanakan Kyuubi masuk kedalam cerita ini. Dan supaya kalian nggak bingung Naruto dan Sasuke kecil disebut Naru dan Sasu saja. Kalau yang dewasa yah tetap Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan satu lagi Naruto dan Sasuke belum resmi pacaran. Aku sangat menghargai review kalian. Terima kasih yang sudah fav, follow and review.**

**sampai jumpa lagi dichapter depan dan baca ya 44 days *promosi (Author digampar)**

**Mind RnR minna-san! :D**


	3. Kyuubi came with the drama

Tiba-tiba ada seorang muncul dari cahaya itu dan jatuh menibani Itachi. "Aduh! Sakit." Ringis orang yang menibani Itachi. Itachi terdiam ketika melihat wajah orang itu yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dilihatnya sepasang bulu mata yang lentik, mata ruby yang sangat indah bagaikan permata, hidung mancung dan sebuah bibir yang sangat menggoda. "Heh? Si-siapa kau?" orang itu menatap wajah Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Itachi?!"

"Hah? dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Itachi menatap bingung orang yang sedang menindihnya. "A-apa maksudmu, keriput?" tanya balik orang itu dengan tidak sopan.

'Ctak 'Ctak

Kedut-kedutan mulai tumbuh*?* dipelipis Itachi. Bagaimana bisa orang itu dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilnya keriput?!

"Hey, berani-beraninya kau memanggil ku keriput!" ucap Itachi dengan raut wajah kesal, baru kali ini Itachi menampilkan wajah kesal pada seseorang. Mata pria itu menatap Itachi dengan bingung. "Dan sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari tubuhku!" pria itu tersentak dan langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Itachi. Itachi dan pria itu berdiri.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa hah?" tanya Itachi sambil membenarkan baju khas klan Uchiha yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau tidak me-mengenalku, keriput?" lagi-lagi pria itu balik bertanya sambil memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tidak, aku saja baru melihatmu. Hey, sekali lagi kau memanggilku keriput akan kubunuh kau!"

Mata ruby itu bertambah lebar. "Kau bukan Itachi! Dimana aku?" pria itu memandang sekelilinginya, ia menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berada diatap rumah. "Aku ini Itachi. Dan kau sedang berada dikonoha." Itachi memandang pria itu dengan intens.

"What? Konoha? Apa Konoha nama desa ini?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap Itachi. "Hn… Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Namamu siapa? Dan tadi, cahaya apa itu?"

"Kau Itachi! Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengenalku? Dan, cahaya itu… entahlah." Pria itu menghela napas dan membuat Itachi mendelik kesal. "Hei! Asal kau tahu aku ini memang I-T-A-C-H-I! sudahlah, jawab pertanyaan ku dulu."

"Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance dan sedikit humor mungkin.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto , ItaKyuu. pairing lainnya akan menyusul.**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

**sedikit pemberitahuan: Sasuke dan Naruto : 16 tahun, Sasu dan Naru: 10 tahun, Itachi: 19 tahun, Kyuubi: 21 tahun**

**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ  
**

* * *

****Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dari sebuah atap rumah membuat bayi yang ada disalah satu rumah terbangun dari mimpinya dan menangis dengan kencang. Dan terlebih parah lagi suara tawa itu adalah suara Itachi, Uchiha Itachi! Oh my god! Demi kolor dewa jashin, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha tertawa keras seperti itu?!

"Hahaha… namamu Namikaze Kyuubi? Jangan bercanda!" Itachi memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Orang yang ada dihadapannya menatap tajam Itachi. "Cih, memangnya kenapa kalau nama ku Namikaze Kyuubi hah?" bentak pria bersurai merah –Namikaze Kyuubi-. "Hahaha… apakah kau anak dari seorang yang bernama Namikaze Minato huh?" tanya Itachi sarkitis namun, tawanya tak henti-henti.

"Ya!" cukup satu kata dari Kyuubi membuat Itachi berhenti tertawa. Itachi memandang horror Kyuubi. "Jangan bercanda! Hokage-sama hanya mempunyai satu anak yaitu Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Itachi. Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hokage-sama? Apa Itu Hokage-sama?" tanya Kyuubi heran. "Kau tidak tahu Hokage? Hokage itu pemimpin desa ini." Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin Tousan menjadi pemimpin desa ini?!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mengacak-ngacak surai merahnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar.

"Tadi kau bilang Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi mengangguk namun, matanya melebar ketika kerahnya ditarik oleh Kyuubi. "Dimana Naruto?" bentak Kyuubi. Itachi tambah terbelalak ketika melihat cairan bening keluar dari mata ruby Kyuubi. "Ke-kenapa kau me-menangis?"

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dipelupuk mata Kyuubi. "Na-naruto di dalam rumah. Memangnya kau siapanya Naruto?" Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, dia berdiri dan terjun dari atap rumah. Namun, Kyuubi lupa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Itachi menyebabkan, Itachi juga ikut-ikutan terjun. Ckckck malangnya dikau Uchiha!

"Gyaaaaa!"

'Brugh! 'Praak!

**-_Shorai3_-**

Suara seorang jatuh dari halaman belakang membuat keluarga yang sedang makan tersedak karena tempat mereka makan tak jauh dari halaman belakang. Minato yang sedang minum tersedak dan menyemburkan air tepat diwajah Fugaku. Fugaku mendeathglare Minato yang sedang nyengir. "Suara apa itu? Kushina! Ayo kita kehalaman belakang." Seru Minato dan langsung berlari disusul oleh Kushina, Mikoto, SasuNaru (kecil), SasuNaru (dewasa). Meninggalkan Fugaku yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam hingga, kecoa yang tak berdosa itu dibunuh oleh Fugaku. Poor kecoa  
MinaKushiMikoSasuNaruSasuNar u(kecil) memandang horror dihalaman belakang. Halaman belakang yang Kushina rawat dengan indah sekarang hancur lembur! ada pot yang pecah dan bunga-bunga yang berserakan hancur lembur entah apa penyebabnya

Rambut Kushina berkibar-kibar membuat julukanya sang habanero bangkit. "SIAPA YANG MELAKU-" teriakan Kushina berhenti ketika melihat sepasang makhluk sedang menibani dengan bibir yang menyatu. What MENYATU?!

Fugaku yang sudah menyusul melihat adegan yang tak terduga melebarkan mulutnya dengan tidak elit disusul yang lainnya. "ITACHI?!" teriak Mikoto histeris. Kedua insan itu terkaget mendengar teriakan seseorang. Kyuubi, Itachi melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari posisi mereka yang sedang ciuman. Kyuubi yang diatas Itachi langsung menyingkir dan mengelap bibirnya kasar.

"Hah… hah… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KERIPUT?!" teriak Kyuubi menatap horror Itachi dengan muka memerah. Itachi sedang tak sadarkan diri karena dialah yang jatuh ketanah duluan untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi. "Keriput? Oi keriput bangun!" Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk (baca: menampar) pipi Itachi dengan kasar.

"KYUU-NII!"

"Hah?"

Kyuubi menghentikan aktivitasnya yang nista itu ketika melihat adik tercintanya sedang berlari kearahnya. Dengan gerakan slowmotion Kyuubi berlari kearah adiknya. Setelah itu merekapun berpeluk-pelukan layaknya film india. Yang lainnya cengok melihat adegan itu sementara Itachi tidak ada yang membantunya untuk sadarkan diri. kekekeke...

"Naru… hiks… aku rindu padamu. Aku sangat khawatir ketika kau belum pulang kerumah, bocah!" Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata mengalir lagi dengan deras. Mungkin setengah hari ia terus menangis karena kehilangan adiknya.

"Hiks… Naru juga rindu pada Kyuu-nii. Maafkan aku…" Naruto juga mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sederas-derasnya. Fugaku yang melihat drama KyuuNaru menitikan matanya. "Hei! siapa yang menaruh bawang disini?!"

"Na-naru… a-apakah ini Kyu-kyuubi?" tanya Kushina sambil mendekati Kyuubi. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Wajahnya mirip seperti dia tapi, ia juga mirip dengan Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Iya, Kaasan ini Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kushina?" panggil Kyuubi memandang Kushina yang sedang terkejut. Kyuubi melihat yang ada dibelakang Kushina. Dilihatnya ada Fugaku, Minato, Sasuke, Mikoto , Sasu dan Naru. Tunggu dulu! Sasu dan Naru? Kenapa mereka ada dua dan kenapa Naru juga ada dua?

"Naruto, kenapa kau ada dua? dan kenapa bocah pantat ayam itu ada dua?" tanya Kyuubi memandang horror Naruto. "Kyuu-nii, nanti akan kujelaskan." Ucap Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada yang memeluknya. Dan ternyata itu Kushina!

"Kau anakku? Benarkah kau anakku?" Kyuubi merasakan pundaknya basah. "Kushina apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku memang anakmu. Apa kau sudah pikun?" Kyuubi memandang Naruto untuk minta penjelasan.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." Ucap Naruto. "Kyuubi, kau begitu mirip dengan Kushina ya?" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi membalas senyum Mikoto dengan kaku. "Bibi, bisakah kau membantu orang yang sedang pingsan itu?" pinta Kyuubi yang mengingat Itachi. Mikoto menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga! Aku lupa. Sasuke, Sasu bawa Itachi kedalam." Perintah Mikoto pada kedua anaknya. Sasuke dan Sasu mengangguk dan membawa Itachi kedalam.

"Kushi-chan, berhenti menangis. Ayo kita masuk kedalam untuk menjelaskan pada anak kita yang baru datang ini." Ucap Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, Suamiku." Kushina mengusap matanya. Dan memandang Kyuubi lagi. "Kau memang anakku." Ucap Kushina sambil mencium pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersentak dan blushing. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya yang begitu lebih. Namun, ia juga merasa aneh dengan ibunya.

Fugaku lagi-lagi menitikan air matanya. "Cih, siapa sih yang naruh bawang disini?!" abaikan Fugaku yang sedang ngedumel gak jelas.

Mereka semuapun masuk kedalam dan entah kenapa Kushina sangat senang ketika melihat Kyuubi. Kushina merasa dia adalah ibu yang paling bahagia didunia.

**_-Shorai3-_**

Jam 11:03 PM bintang-bintang masih setia menemani malam dijam itu. hawa dinginpun semakin menjadi, satu-persatu lampupun dimatikan disetiap rumah membuat jalanan menjadi sedikit gelap. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpi. Namun, keluarga ini masih belum ingin menuju alam mimpi.

"Kushina, kau sangat merepotkan kita ber dua dan bocah pantat ayam itu." kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang memberinya deathglare. Kyuubi sudah diceritakan oleh Kushina dan Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi. Itachipun sudah bangun dan juga sudah mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi. "Ck, apakah dieramu memanggil kaasan, dengan namaku?" Kushina menjitak Kyuubi dengan kuat. "I-itai… Sakit Kushina! Ternyata jitakanmu lebih kuat dari pada Kushina yang dieraku!" ucap Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengusap palanya yang agak sedikit benjol.

"Hahaha… sifatmu mirip sekali dengan Kyuubi(bijuu)." ucap Minato mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari yang lain. "Tentu dong! Malah aku lebih kuat dari bijuu itu." Kyuubi membanggakan dirinya dengan PeDe tingkat dewa. Yang lain sweatdrope.

"Dasar rubah narsis." Ejek Itachi ketus, mungkin ia masih kesal gara-gara insiden tadi walau ia tidak tahu ada adegan ciuman. Kyuubi mendelik kesal. "Dasar kakek-kakek!" balas Kyuubi. Mereka mendeathglare satu sama lain. "sudah, sudah jangan berantem sebaiknya kita tidur." tegur Mikoto. Mereka semuapun mengangguk dan keluarga Uchihapun memutuskan untuk menginap.

"Hmm… disini hanya ada lima kamar yang kosong. Aku bersama Istriku-" Kushina memotong ucapan suaminya. "Minato-chan, aku tidur sama Miko-chan ya? Fugaku, bolehkan?" tanya Kushina pada dua orang pria itu. "Fugaku, boleh tidak?" tanya Minato pada Fugaku. Fugaku mengangguk. Kushina bersorak gembira dan langsung menyeret Mikoto kedalam kamar.

"Kalian seterah mau tidur bersama siapa saja. Aku harus kekantor Hokage." Ucap Minato dan berpamitan pada anak-anaknya. Minatopun menghilang.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Fugaku memasuki salah satu kamar. Dan sekarang masih enam orang lagi yang tersisa. "Kyuu-nii, kau tidur bersamaku dan Naru ya?" ajak Naruto pada sang Nii-san tercinta. Dengan senang hati Kyuubi meng'iya'kan ajakan Naruto.

"Dobe, bagaimana kau tidur dengan ku saja?" ajak Sasuke dengan tampang mesum. dan diseberang sana Sasu pun sama mengajak Naru untuk tidur bersama.

"Gyaaa! MESUM!" teriak Naruto dan Naru sambil lari masuk kedalam kamar diikuti Kyuubi sambil mendeathglare kedua bocah pantat ayam itu.

"Ha-ah dasar!" gumam Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah aneh dari kedua adiknya. Itachi , Sasuke, Sasu memasuki kamar. Merekapun tidur kealam mimpi masing-masing.

**TBC**

* * *

**Huahaha disini ada scane yang mirip ama cerita dispongebob ya?. Haha tiba-tiba ajj ada kepikiran buat Kyuubi (manusia) belum pacaran am Itachi. Mereka cuman rival. Tpi kalau disini author bakalan bkin Kyuubi pacaran ama Itachi dan mungkin Kyuubi sedikit umurnya lebih tua dri Itachi. Hehe makasih yang udah riviews, fav, foll. :D**

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


	4. Era SasuNaruKyuu being fucked

Disebuah kamar yang berwarna biru cerah nampak indah. Langit-langit kamar ini dihias dengan sebuah tempelan berbentuk Matahari, bulan, dan bintang-bintang. Dinding-dinding tertempel sebuah bingkai yang berisikan seorang bocah yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Kamar ini begitu sejuk dan harum berbau lemon.

"Naru-chan, coba kau lihat, Naru seperti waktu kau kecil." Ucap Kyuubi sambil membelai rambut Naru yang sedang tertidur pulas. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Kyuubi. "Kau dulu sangat imut dan manis." Lanjut Kyuubi sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto. "Hee? Benarkah? Pantesan aku dulu sering dicubit tanpa sebab." Kyuubi terkekeh pelan mendengar tuturan Naruto yang sedanf menghembungkan pipinya.

"Oh ya Kyuu-nii, bisakah kau jelaskan kejadian yang membuatmu kesini?"

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan."

**FLASHBACK**

Langit terlihat gelap membuat burung-burung menjauh dari langit. Mungkin takut kesamber petir. Orang-orang heran, kenapa disiang hari yang cerah ini tiba-tiba saja mendung?, begitulah pikiran mereka.

Pria bersurai merah keorange-orangean panjang tampak tergesa-gesa. Mata rubynya terlihat begitu senang. Senyum sumringah terpasang diwajahnya yang tampan. Dihiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang . sebuah kotak persegi empat yang dihias dengan sebuah pita orange tergenggam manis ditangannya. Dia terus mengucapkan sesuatu seperti mantra.

"Naruto pasti senang… Naruto pasti senang!"

Namikaze Kyuubi nama pria itu. langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah sampai dirumah yang asri dan indah. Kyuubi membuka pagar dengan terburu-buru. Iapun berlari dan memasuki rumah. Ibunya yang melihat anaknya menatap heran.

"Kyuubi? Kenapa kau berlari-lari?" tanya Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyuubi berhenti berlari dan menghampiri Kushina. "Kaasan, dimana Naruto?"

"Naruto belum pulang. Eh? Tadi, kau memanggil aku kaasan?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap anaknya tak percaya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar anak sulungnya memanggil dirinya kaasan. Kyuubi tak menjawab ia langsung berlari menapaki anak tangga.

Kyuubi membuka pintu berwarna orange. Dilihatnya tidak ada sang adik tercintanya. Kyuubi mengernyit heran. "Bukannya dia sudah pulang jam segini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dia melihat arloji yang ada ditangannya. '01:12 PM' batinnya.

"Kyuu, memangnya ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini." Ujar Kushina yang sudah berada dekat dengan Kyuubi. "Ha-ah tidak apa-apa, Kushina." Kyuubi menghela napas dan memasuki kamar itu. Kushina menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tadi, dia memanggilku kaasan, sekarang Kushina lagi." Tutur Kushina. Iapun kembali turun.

Kyuubi menaruh kotak persegi empat itu disebuah meja kecil. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disebuah kasur bergambar rubah. "Naru… cepatlah pulang." Lirih Kyuubi pelan. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela napas. "Sebaiknya aku tidur." Ucap Kyuubi. Iapun menuju kealam mimpi.

**-_Shorai4_-**

"Kyuubi, bangun, bangun!" suara seseorang membuat Kyuubi terbangun. "Kushina, jangan menggangguku!" ucap Kyuubi kesal. "Kyuubi, Naruto belum pulang sampai sekarang!" ujar Kushina sukses mengembalikan arwah*?* ketubuh melihat arlojinya yang sedang menunjukan pukul 17:12 PM. Raut wajah Kushina terlihat khawatir.

"Kyuu, tidak biasanya Naru-chan pulang telat. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa." ucap Kushina begitu khawatir. "Apa kau sudah menelpon temannya?" tanya Kyuubi. "Sudah, tapi, mereka tidak ada yang tahu kemana Naruto."

Kyuubi mengambil handphone disaku celananya. Dia memencet beberapa digit dan langsung menempelkan handphonenya ditelinga. Beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya telponnya diangkat. "Hei, bocah pantat ayam! Dimana adikku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada tinggi.

'Maaf, Ini Kyuu-chan ya? Sasu sedang tidak ada. Apa dia main kerumah mu?' tanya seberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh, bibi… maaf. Sasuke sedang tidak ada dirumahku. Naru juga tidak ada dirumah." Ucap Kyuubi.

'Benarkah? Aku khawatir sekali dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi belum pulang hingga sekarang. dan aku sudah menelpon temannya dan katanya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak ada dikelas pada saat jam pelajaran keterakhir. Kukira-' Kyuubi langsung memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. "Kushina, aku akan mencari Naruto. Telpon bibi Mikoto dan tousan." Seru Kyuubi sambil berlari keluar dari kamar. Kushina mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi kembali. "Oh ya dimana kunci mobilku?" tanya Kyuubi. "Ada dikamarmu." Jawab Kushina yang hampir jaws drope. Kyuubi mengambil kotak itu dan langsung pergi.

**-_Shorai4_-**

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan. Kyuubi sudah lelah mencari adiknya. Sudah beberapa tempat ia kunjungi namun nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan adiknya. Cairan bening mulai keluar dari mata Kyuubi. Kyuubi memukul setir mobil dengan kuat. "Arggghh! Dimana kau Naruto?!" teriaknya frustasi. Wajah Kyuubi terlihat kusut dan surai merahnya sedikit berantakan.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar ketika mengingat ucapan Mikoto. 'Benarkah? Aku khawatir sekali dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi belum pulang hingga sekarang. dan aku sudah menelpon temannya dan katanya Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak ada dikelas pada saat jam pelajaran keterakhir.'

"Aku harus kesekolah. Ya! Aku harus kesekolah!" seru Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjalankan mobilnya dan menuju suatu tempat sebelum kesekolah.

Kyuubi sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya, rumah neneknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuubi membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Nenek tua!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menerawang disegala penjuru arah. Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita yang tergolong cantik, mempunyai dada besar, dan dikuncir dua muncul. "Kyuubi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya sang nenek alias Namikaze Tsunade. "Aku minta kunci Sekolah."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tsunade heran. "Ada urusan penting!" Tsunadepun mengasih sebuah gantungan yang terdapat banyak kunci kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubipun menerimanya dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit pada sang nenek yang mempunyai Sekolah.

"Ck, bocah rubah itu merepotkan."

Kyuubi sudah sampai disebuah Sekolah yang bernama 'Internatsional High School of Osaka'. Sekolah itu tampak sepi dan gelap gulita. Bulu kuduk Kyuubi sedikit meremang ketika merasakan angin membelai permukaan kulit lehernya. Kyuubi memberanikan diri untuk masuk kesekolah itu. dia memasukan salah satu kunci –yang ia ketahui untuk pagar- kepagar. Pagar itupun terbuka.

Kyuubi berjalan dengan cepat. Ruang-ruang kelas sangat gelap hanya cahaya minim yang terdapat pada koridor. "Cih, nenek tua itu membuat sekolah seperti kuburan saja!" gerutu Kyuubi sambil mendengus. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ruangan yang sangat terang. Iapun membuka pintu besi yang bertuliskan 'Laboratorium'. matanya terasa silau ketika retinanya melihat cahaya warna-warni yang sedang berputar-putar.

"Cahaya apa itu?" tanyanya. Kyuubi mendekati cahaya itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kesedot. "Ke-kenapa dengan tubuh ku?" teriak Kyuubi histeris. Perlahan demi perlahan Kyuubi masuk kedalam cahaya itu. berakhir dengan teriakan.

Cahaya itupun menghilang…

**FLASHBACK off**

"Wuahh… tempat peristiwa kita sama." Ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai mendengarkan cerita Kyuubi. "Hn… dan aku berakhir menibani Uchiha keriput itu." Kyuubi mendengus. Naruto tertawa pelan takut kalau besar nanti Naru bangun. "Haha… kau pasti bingung ketika Itachi-nii menanyakan namamu." Ujar Naruto. "Yeah begitulah."

"Oh ya, tentang kaasan bagaimana? Apakah dia akan khawatir?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. Raut wajah Kyuubi jadi khawatir juga.

"Sepertinya dia akan khawatir. Bibi Mikoto sepertinya juga khawatir kehilangan bocah pantat ayam itu. apalagi tousan… pasti dia akan sangat khawatir." Lirih Kyuubi menatap sendu Naruto.

"Hiks… aku rindu tousan dan kaasan." Isak Naruto dengan suara pelan. Kyuubi tambah khawatir melihat Naruto nangis. "Sudahlah jangan menangis. Kita hanya bisa berdoa supaya author nista itu nyelesaiin ceritanya." Ucap Kyuubi menenangkan adiknya.

Author yang entah mengapa menitikan air mata. "Cih, pasti Fugaku yang menaruh bawang disini!"

back to story.

"Naru. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mencium kening adiknya. "Iya Kyuu-nii." Merekapun tidur dengan posisi Naruto memeluk Naru –yang sedang ditengah- dan Kyuubi juga memeluk Naru.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance dan sedikit humor mungkin.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto , ItaKyuu. pairing lainnya akan menyusul.**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

**sedikit pemberitahuan: Sasuke dan Naruto : 16 tahun, Sasu dan Naru: 10 tahun, Itachi: 19 tahun, Kyuubi: 21 tahun. kalau dieranya SasuNaru dewasa Itachi dan Kyuubi umurnya sama.**

**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

**Diera SasuNaruKyuu**

"Minato…. Hiks… bagaimana ini? Naruto dan Kyuubi hilang." Isak Kushina sambil memeluk suaminya. Minato mengelus surai merah Kushina dengan lembut. "Ssstt… tenanglah Kushina. Kyuubi dan Naruto pasti ditemukan." Ucap Minato menenangkan Istrinya.

"Kushi-chan, apa yang dikatakan suamimu itu benar. aku yakin Sasuke akan kembali dan Kyuubi, Naruto juga pasti akan kembali." Mikoto menatap sendu Kushina. Mikoto sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir kepada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kyuubi yang menghilang begitu saja tapi, ia mempercayai mereka pasti ditemukan. Fugaku tampak sedang berpikir keras. Itachi yang sedang duduk disebelah Fugaku menatap sendu lantai. 'Outotou kau sedang berada dimana? Kenapa kau bisa menghilang begitu saja. Damn! Aku sebagai kakak tidak bisa mencari adikku sendiri.' Batin Itachi sedih. 'dan Rubah kesayangan ku itu kenapa kau bisa menghilang juga?' lanjut batin Itachi. Mereka semua berkumpul dirumah Namikaze untuk membicarakan masalah ini bersama.

'Kriiing… Kriiing'

Semua terdiam ketika mendengar suara telepon. "Itachi, sebaiknya kau angkat telepon itu." perintah Fugaku pada anak sulungnya. Itachi mengangguk dan menuju telpon yang berada dimeja.

"Moshi-moshi, ini dikediaman Namikaze. ada yang saya bisa bantu?" ucap Itachi dengan malas.

'Maaf, Telah mengganggu kediaman anda. Kami dari pusat kepolisi. Kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kami menemukan sebuah mobil merah didepan Sekolah Internatsional High School of Osaka. Dan kami menemukan dua buah tas yang berwarna hitam dan biru dikelas X a. apakah barang itu milik orang yang hilang itu?' ucap yang diseberang sana panjang lebar. Mata onyx itu melebar.

"Ya, pak! Barang itu milik orang yang kita cari. Dan apakah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kyuubi ditemukan?" tanya Itachi dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf… Kyuubi, Naruto dan Sasuke belum kami temukan. Tetapi, kita menduga bahwa mereka hilang di sekolah. Sebaiknya keluarga anda datang ketempat TKP." Ujar polisi tersebut.

"Hn… kami akan kesana." Pembicaraan itupun berakhir. "Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Fugaku. "Dari kepolisian." Jawab Itachi. Mata mereka melebar. "Itachi apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Kushina sambil memandang Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Katanya mereka menemukan mobil Kyuubi dan sepertinya mereka juga menemukan tas Naruto dan Sasuke disekolah. Dan sebaiknya kita cepat kesana." Itachi mengambil jaket dan sebuah kunci dimeja. Mereka semuapun mengangguk dan menyusul Itachi pergi.

***-_Shorai4_-***

Mereka telah sampai disekolah. Sekolah itu penuh dengan mobil polisi. Pria bermata onyx dan rambut yang dikuncir kebelakang membuka pintu mobil dengan agak kasar. Dia berlari menuju salah satu polisi.. MinaKushiFugaMiko mengikuti Itachi yang berada dibelakang mobil Itachi.

"Maaf kami dari keluarga Sasuke, Naruto dan Kyuubi. Apakah kami boleh melihat mobil itu?" tanya Itachi kepada salah satu polisi yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu.

"Ha-ah kau pasti kakak dari Sasuke. Baiklah, Uchiha-san anda boleh melihat mobil itu." ucap polisi itu sambil menunjuk mobil merah yang tak berada jauh darinya.

Itachi segera menuju mobil itu. sementara yang lain menanyakan apakah Naruto, Sasuke dan Kyuubi ditemukan. Itachi melihat dalam mobil itu melalui kaca. Dilihatnya ada sebuah foto Kyuubi dan Naruto didalam mobil itu. 'Tidak salah lagi ini mobil Kyuubi!'

"Benar! ini mobil Kyuubi!" seru Itachi. Itachi menghampiri polisi itu yang masih berbicara dengan mereka. "Pak, bisakah saya melihat tas itu?" tanya Itachi. "Silahkan, anda keruang kelas Xa saja." Jawab sang polisi. Itachipun masuk kesekolah itu.

"Itachi tunggu!" teriak Mikoto sambil mengejar Itachi. Yang lain pun ikut dan berpamitan pada polisi itu.

Itachi sudah berada dikelas Xa. Disana ada beberapa polisi yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu. "Itachi?" panggil seorang wanita berparas cantik ketika melihat Itachi yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. "Bibi Tsunade? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Itachi. "Ck, kau lupa ya? Ini sekolahku." Ujar Tsunade srkitis. "Dimana Kushina?" tanya Tsunade.

Orang yang ditanyapun muncul. "Ibu?" panggil Kushina sambil menghampiri Tsunade sang ibu mertua. "Kushina apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir ketika polisi menghubungiku dan memberitahuku bahwa Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kyuubi hilang. Aku khawatir keadaan mu menjadi buruk." Ucap Tsunade sambil memeluk Kushina. "Ibu… hiks… aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi, Kyuubi , Sasuke, dan Naruto aku takut mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak baik." Ucap Kushina sambil menangis dipelukan sang ibu mertua yang sudah ia anggap sbagai ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Kushina. Pasti ketiga bocah itu akan ditemukan. Tetapi Kushina, sebelumnya Kyuubi mendatangi kediamanku dan dia meminta kunci sekolah. Apakah saat itu Kyuubi sedang mencari Naruto?" tanya Tsunade. Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bibi Tsunade, apakah polisi menemukan bukti-bukti yang lain?" tanya Itachi yang sedang memperhatikan kedua tas yang berada diatas meja. 'tidak salah lagi itu tas merka!'

"Hmm… ada jejak sepatu dilaboratorium dan sepertinya itu jejak Kyuubi. Dan polisi mengatakan bahwa jejak itu berhenti didekat meja. sepertinya Kyuubi menghilang disitu." Ujar Tsunade menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Kyuubi menghilang disitu?" Itachi mengernyit heran. Tsunade hanya bisa mengendikan bahu.

Itachi mengacak surai hitamnya dengan keras. "Argghh… aku tidak mengerti dengan ini semua!" teriak Itachi mengagetkan Polisi-polisi yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya. Mikoto yang sudah sampai bersama Fugaku dan Minato kaget mendengar teriakan Itachi. Langsung saja ia memeluk anak sulungnya yang frustasi seperti dirinya. "Itachi tenangkanlah dirimu… sebaiknya kita pulang." Mikoto menenangkan Itachi. Entah mengapa disini sepertinya Itachilah yang paling stress.

"Minato! Sebaiknya kau bawa istrimu pulang untuk istirahat dan masalah ini biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti, aku akan memberitahukan mu jika terjadi apa-apa." Perintah Tsunade pada anak kandungnya. Minato tersentak dan mengangguk. Minato membawa Kushina yang masih menangis membawanya keluar dari kelas itu dan berpamitan pada ibu kandungnya. Keluarga Uchihapun pulang bersama Minato dan Kushina.

Begitulah Diera SasuNaruKyuu tampak begitu kacau karena kehilangan ketiga orang itu…

* * *

**Didunia ninja...**

Matahari telah muncul diufuk timur. Burung-burung yang sedang bertengger manis diranting pohon berkicau-kicau dengan merdu. Embun-embun yang menempel dikelopak daun berjatuhan membasahi tanah. Udara yang sejuk menemani dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Desa Konoha ini begitu asri dan indah.

Dikediaman Namikaze tampak ramai karena ada anggota keluarga lain dan terlebih lagi ada tiga anggota baru yang datang dari dunia lain*?* maksudnya dari era yang lain.

Ruang makan ini begitu ramai karena ada dua bocah yang sama-sama mirip sedang berebutan makanan yang sangat disukai oleh kedua bocah tersebut.

"Huuee… ini ramenku! Kau kan sudah dapat jatah tadi." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang sambil menyembunyikan mangkuk yang berisi ramen. Bocah yang juga bersurai pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya membuat ia imut –menurut Author-.

"Aiisshh… aku masih lapar. Lagipula itukan sebenarnya jatahku!" Naru mempelototi Naruto. Naruto juga mempelototi Naru. Yang lain sih malah ketawa melihat tingkah dua orang pirang itu.

"Kaasan… kau lihat Naruto-nii pelit." Adu Naru pada sang kaasan yang sedang tertawa. "Naru… tadi kau sudah dapat jatah. Biarkanlah Naruto memakan jatahnya." Ucap sang ibu lembut sambil mengelus pipi Naru. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Dia mendelik kesal melihat Naruto memeletkan lidahnya.

"Haha… Kushi-chan anak-anakmu begitu lucu." Ucap Mikoto memandang Naru dan Naruto. "Ha-ah, tapi, mereka pasti akan berebutan ramen setiap hari." Balas Kushina menghela napas. "Mereka menyukai ramen itukan juga gara-gara kau." Celetuk Fugaku. "Apa maksumu, Fugaku?" tanya Kushina menatap tajam Fugaku.

"Ha-ah… bukannya kau penggila ramen? Dari situlah kau menurunkan hobimu memakan ramen pada anakmu." Ujar Fugaku sarkitis. Kushina mendengus kesal. "Tetapi, Kyuu-chan sepertinya tidak menyukai ramen. Lihat saja dia hanya memakan apel." Kushina menunjuk Kyuubi yang sedang asyik memakan sebuah apel merah. "Dan kau juga mempunyai hobi makan tomat hingga mempunyai keturunan berambut ayam." Kushina berseringaian iblis sambil mlihat kearah SasuSasu yang sedang asyik makan tomat. yang lain sweatdrope dan SasuSasu tampak pundung.

"Apa hubungannya aku mempunyai hobi makan tomat dengan mempunyai keturunan berambut pantat ayam heh?" Fugaku menatap malas Kushina. Kushina merenggut kesal. "Maksudku, kau menurunkan hobimu kepada anakmu." Bela Kushina.

"Ha-ah… sudahlah berdebat denganmu membuatku seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Fugaku setajam, setajam silet*?*. Mikoto yang menyaksikan perkelahian*?* antara Suaminya dan sahabatnya hanya tertawa geli.

"Haha… sudah, sudah. Kalian masih saja seperti waktu kalian kecil." Ucap Mikoto. Hmm… apakah kalian merasa ada yang kurang disini? Tentu saja ada. Yaitu Minato dan Itachi!.

Minato masih dikantor Hokage karena masih ada urusan yang belum diselesaikan. Dan dia sudah memberitahukan ia sedang berada dikantor Hokage kepada istrinya yang takut kalau ia akan khawatir ketika tidak menemukan sang suami tercinta. Sedangkan Itachi? Itachi sedang menjalankan misinya dari Hokage.

Sasuke dan Sasu yang masih memakan tomat diam-diam melirik Naruto yang sudah selesai memakan ramennya. Sisa kuah ramen tampak belepotan dimulut Naruto. "Naru-nii, bolehkah kau menunduk sebentar?" tanya Sasu kalem pada Naruto yang ada disebelahnya. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto mengernyit heran tetapi, ia juga menunduk.

"Mulutmu belepotan kuah ramen. Sini biarkan aku yang membersihkannya." Ucap Sasu sambil menangkup pipi Naruto. "Haha… aku memang belepotan kalau sedang memakan ra-" ucapan Naruto terpotong sambil menatap horror Sasu. Tanpa diduga-duga Sasu menjilat sekitar mulut Naruto membuat semuanya memandang horror.

"Nah… sudah selesai!" ucap Sasu dengan senyuman, ehem lebih tepatnya Seringaian yang bertengger diwajahnya. Naruto masih mematung dengan masih posisinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap dan akhirnya otaknya yang lelet bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Gyaaa! Kau menjilatiku! Dasar jorok!" teriak Naruto histeris. Semua yang ada diruang makan bergubrak ria -kecuali Naruto, Naru- karena kepolosan Naruto.

"Hiii! Kau jorok Sasu menjilati muka Naru-nii!" pekik Naru sukses membuat semuanya sweatdrope. "Heh! Bocah pantat ayam, berani-beraninya kau menjilat Naruto. Kalau kau berani lagi akan kubotaki rambut pantat ayammu itu!" ujar Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasu. Sasu menghiraukan ancaman Kyuubi. Tetapi, ia menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. 'Hahaha… itu pembalasan dendamku pada mu yang seenak pantat ayam mencium usuratonkachiku!' batin Sasu penuh dengan kemenangan.

'Cih, bocah itu sudah berani-berani menjilat bibir seksi itu. aku saja belum pernah melakukannya.' Batin Sasuke miris.

"Mi-miko-chan, ke-kenapa anakmu jadi begitu?" tanya Kushina dengan berbisik. "E-entahlah… " jawab Mikoto dengan muka pucat pasi. Sedangkan Fugaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

**(^.^)**

Setelah kejadian itu merekapun menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat. Kyuubi merasa pakaiannya agak sedikit kotor, bingung memakai baju apa karena diakan tidak membawa pakaian. Lantas iapun bertanya pada Kushina. "Kushina, apa kau punya baju yang bisa dipakai untukku?"

Kushina tampak berpikir. "Hmm… sepertinya ada!" Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Mana bajunya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tidak sabar.

"Kaasan bagaimana denganku? Seragam ini juga kotor." Naruto menatap Kushina dengan pandangan sedih. "Ha-ah… tentu saja kau ada. Aku sudah mempersiapkan baju untukmu." Kata Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Yasudah, kalian mandi. Nanti akan kupersiapkan baju untuk kalian." Seru Kushina. Naruto dan Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Sasuke, kau juga ada kok' baju untuk mu." Ucap Mikoto. "Hn…" sahut Sasuke. "Kushi-chan, Kyuu-chan, Naru-chan, Naru, kami pulang dulu ya? Terimaksih untuk segalanya." Pamit Mikoto. "Eh? Yasudah deh. Terimakasih ya sudah mau menginap dirumahku." Balas Kushina sembari tersenyum. Mikoto, Fugaku, SasuSasu pun pergi pulang menuju rumah mereka.

Setelah keluarga Uchiha itupun pergi Kyuubi dan Naruto pergi mandi. Sedangkan Naru mengambil jaket orangenya bersiap untuk berlatih. "Naru… sebaiknya kau mandi baru latihan." Tegur Kushina sambil memandang anaknya lembut. "Hehehe… baiklah kaasan."

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Hoho bertemu lagi dengan saya. hmm... mungkin disini terlalu rumit dimengerti ya saat diera SasuNaru dewasa?. dan disini Kyuu memang brother complex. ehem sedikit bocoran ajj Itachi diera -SasuNaru dewasa- sebenarnya menyukai Kyuubi tetapi, kalau Kyuubi sih kayanya nggak ya. yah hanya yang tahu perasaan Kyuubi hanyalah dia sendiri. Itachi pertama-tamanya mah nggak mesum tapi saat chapter" berikutnya ... entahlah. (Author diinjek). Oh ya kemaren kayanya Sasuand Naru belum dapet bagian ngomong ya? hehe... aku lupa. mungkin dichapter ini terlalu panjang ya? maaf ya kalau agak sedikit membingungkan. terimakasih yang udah riview, fav and foll.:D**

** Mind Riviews Minna-san! **


	5. SasuNaru a lover!

Setelah keluarga Uchiha itupun pergi, Kyuubi dan Naruto pergi mandi. Sedangkan Naru mengambil jaket orangenya bersiap untuk berlatih. "Naru… sebaiknya kau mandi baru latihan." Tegur Kushina sambil memandang anaknya lembut. "Hehehe… baiklah kaasan."

"Ha-ah, apakah anakku bersifat sama denganku?" tanya Kushina pada angin yang sedang berlalu*?*. Kushinapun berjalan menapaki anak tangga. Setelah sampai diatas Kushina membuka salah satu kamar yang dimiliki pasangan MinaKushi.

Ia menghampiri lemari berwarna coklat dan ada sebuah goresan-goresan kecil terpampang disitu. Kushina membuka lemari itu, dilihatnya ada banyak tumpukan-tumpukan baju yang terlipat rapih.

Jari-jari lentiknya mengambil sebuah pakaian berkaus hitam bergambar spiral. Mata nya tampak menerawang ruangan lemari itu. "Ketemu juga kau!" serunya sambil mengambil sebuah jacket berwarna hitam-orange yang sedang terlipat. Dan dua celana panjang berwarna orange dan raven. Diapun menutup lemari itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance dan sedikit humor mungkin.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto , ItaKyuu. pairing lainnya akan menyusul.**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

**sedikit pemberitahuan: Sasuke dan Naruto : 16 tahun, Sasu dan Naru: 10 tahun, Kakashi ,Itachi: 19 tahun, Kyuubi: 21 tahun. kalau dieranya SasuNaru dewasa Itachi dan Kyuubi umurnya sama.**

**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

"Kushina, apakah tidak ada pakaian lagi untuk Naruto?" tanya seorang pria bersurai merah sambil menatap malas ibunya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "He? Memangnya kenapa? Lihat Naruto saja suka dengan pakaian yang kubuat untuknya." Ujar Kushina memandang Naruto dan Naru yang sedang tersenyum riang memandangi pakaian barunya.

"Pakaiannya sih memang terlihat bagus. Tapi, coba kau lihat! Mereka memakai pakaian dengan model yang sama hanya saja punya Naruto hitam-orange sedangkan Naru biru-orange mereka seperti anak kembar tau!" ujar Kyuubi sembari memandangi NaruNaru dari atas hingga kebawah. Kushina terkekeh kecil.

"Kyuubi, kau lupa ya? Kalau Naru itu adalah dirinya Naruto. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya dengan pakaiannya. Mereka terlihat keren." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana dengan pakaian Kyuubi? Pakaian Kyuubi amatlah sederhana dengan kaos hitam bergambar spiral merah dan celana panjang berwarna Raven.

"Oh ya! Naru, Naruto, Kyuu-chan kalian harus ikut aku kekantor Hokage." Ujar Kushina pada ketiga anaknya. Anak-anaknya tampak mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya kita mau ngapain kekantor Hokage?" tanya Naruto.

"Kaasan, ingin mengantarkan sarapan untuk tousanmu dan sekalian aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada teman-temanku." Kushina tersenyum lebar pada anak-anaknya. "Yossh! Baiklah aku ikut, kaasan!" teriak NaruNaru semangat 45*?*.

"Aku tidak ikut!" celetuk Kyuubi sambil menggigit apel yang ada ditangannya.

"Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Padahal… aku ingin mengajakmu kekebun apel yang sedang berbuah banyak." Ucap Kushina dengan suara sok' sedih namun, sukses membuat Kyuubi keselek apel*?*. "Be-benarkah aku akan diajak kekebun a-apel?" tanya Kyuubi dengan memandang ibunya berbinar-binar.

"Yupz."

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" seru Kyuubi sambil menggandeng tangan Naru, dan Naruto dengan semangat apel*?*. Sedangkan Kushina menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat semangatnya Kyuubi untuk apel.

**_-Shorai5-_**

Burung-burung bertebangan menjelajahi langit biru dengan kapas-kapas yang menggumpal. Matahari tampak menyinari bumi dengan cerah. Tampak sekawanan burung mendarat ditanah mencari serangga atau apapun untuk bisa dimakan namun, seketika sekawanan burung itu bertebangan ketakutan saat mendengar teriakan yang amat kencang.

"Kyaaa!" teriak-teriakan tampak menggema disepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage. Terlihat dua orang adik-kakak tampak berlari-larian, dibelakangnya terdapat sekuruman bocah gadis-gadis hingga remaja sedang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Penduduk disekitarnya yang tampak sedang berjualan tampak sweatdrope melihat kerumunan wanita itu mengejar-ngejar dua pemuda itu dengan ganas dan juga seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan sebuah rantang tampak sweatdrope akut.

"Kaasan! TOLOOOOONG AKU, AKU MAU DIRAPE! GYAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan air mata berlinang-linangan sambil terus berlari. Sedangkan Kyuubi tampak sedang membatin. 'Demi apel, demi apel, demi apel.' . Ckckckck

"Kyaaa! Kawaiii!" teriak wanita-wanita itu dengan background lope-lope saat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal terhadap kaasannya yang sedari tadi sweatdrope terus. Mereka terus berlari-lari mengelilingi sekitar perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Nee-chan, kau mengenal mereka berdua?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Kushina dari sweatdropenya*?*.

"Kakashi! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kushina mendelik kesal pada bocah berambut perak yang melawan arah gravitasi yang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Yare-yare~, maaf. Tapi, kau mengenal mereka berdua?"

"Hu-um, mereka anakku." Jawab Kushina seadanya. "Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan kau hamil dan melahirkan anak yang sudah sebesar itu?" tanya Kakashi memandang Kushina dengan tidak percaya.

"Hah~ merepotkan. Nanti akan kujelaskan dikantor hokage." Kakashi mengangguk. Toh, dia juga mau kekantor hokage kok.

"Kakashi, bisakah kau menolong anakku?" tanya Kushina khawatir melihat anaknya dirape-rape*?* oleh wanita-wanita buas itu*?*. Kakashi menuruti perintah Kushina. iapun menghampii kerumunan itu.

"Maaf gadis-gadis aku mengganggu. Tapi, bisakah kalian melepaskan dua orang itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Kakashi-kun? Baiklah kami akan melepaskannya tapi dengan satu syarat!" seru salah satu gadis. Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Syarat apa?"

"Kedua pemuda manis ini harus kami cium!" Ujar wanita lainnya sukses Kyuubi dan Naruto melototkan matanya. Naruto dan Kyuubi menatap dengan pandangan memohon pada Kakashi yang sedang tampak berpikir. "Yasudah, kalian boleh menci-"

"Anak-anak, kalian tidak boleh bersyarat dengan mencium orang. Maaf ya mereka berdua ada urusan dan harus pergi." Ucap Kushina sambil menggandeng Kyuubi dan Naruto. Setelah itu Kushina mendeathglare Kakashi yang memasang tampang watados.

Seruan kekecewaan keluar dari mulut wanita-wanita itu. merekapun bubar dan berpamitan pada istri Yondaime. Kyuubi dan Naruto tampak lega.

"Kakashi! Bawa rantang itu!" perintah Kushina garang sambil menunjuk rantang yang sedang berada ditangan Naru. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kakashi menuruti perintah Kushina. "Naru-chan, sini rantangnya biar Kakashi-nii yang membawakannya." Pinta Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naru.

"Baiklah, Nii-chan." Naru dengan senyum manisnya memberikan rantang itu pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengacak surai pirang Naru namun, mata onyx Kakashi melebar. Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto dan Naru secara bergantian.

"KENAPA NARUTO ADA DUA?!"

"Ckckck, kau telat menyadarinya."

**-_Shorai5_-**

"Oh… jadi begitu ya ceritanya." Ujar Kakashi setelah diceritakan apa yang terjadi pada tempo hari yang lalu oleh Kushina.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau tidak jauh berbeda dari Kakashi-sensei yang ada dieraku." Celetuk Naruto sambil memandang Kakashi lekat-lekat. "Tidak berbeda jauh dari apanya?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Hah… kalau yang dieraku Kakashi sensei sudah tua dan Kau masih muda tapi tetap saja kalian berwajah tampan." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kakashi dan lainnya terkekeh.

"Hmm… mau muda atau tua wajahku ini memang selalu tampan." Ujar Kakashi narsis membuat semuanya sweatdrope. Ck, OOC sekali dia!

Merekapun telah sampai diruang Hokage dan membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. dilihatnya ada seorang Hokage yang sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Minato?" panggil Kushina pada sang suami. Minato mendongak dan mendapati keluarganya dan muridnya sedang berada diambang pintu. "Ha-ah, ternyata kalian. Ada apa kalian kemari dan Kakashi mana laporan mu?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina dan lainnya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Sensei, ini laporanku." Ujar Kakashi sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau tua. Minato menerimanya dan membuka gulungan itu. "Hmm… baiklah misi mu selesai. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ha'I, Sensei. Nee-chan, dan kalian, aku pergi." Pamit Kakashi dan setelah itu, iapun menghilang setelah membuat segel. Kushina mendekati meja Minato dan meletakan sebuah rantang (tadi sudah diberikan Kakashi).

"Minato-chan, aku datang kesini untuk membawa sarapanmu dan aku ingin mengenalkan mereka pada teman-temanku." Ucap Kushina riang. Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tousan! Naru ingin latihan bersama Sasu. Bolehkan?" seru Naru memandang ayahnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Tentu." Ijin Minato sambil mengacak-ngacak surai Naru. "Loh? Naru tidak mau ikut bersama kami nanti?" tanya Kushina. "Tidak, Kaasan. Tadi, sebelum Sasu pergi aku sudah membuat janji untuk latihan bersama dengan dia." Jelas Naru panjang lebar. Kushina menyubit pipi tembem Naru dengan gemas. "Baiklah, Latihan dengan benar ya!"

"Iya Kaasan. Tousan, Kaasan, Kyuu-nii, Naru-nii aku pergi ya. Jaa-ne~" pamit Naru sambil membuka pintu. Yang lain mengangguk dan setelah itu Narupun pergi.

"Ehem… Kyuubi, Naruto bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa wanita-wanita itu mengejar kalian berdua?" tanya Minato membuat alis mereka menyatu. "Bagaimana Tousan tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tadi, mendapat laporan tentang kalian." Jelas Minato. "Mungkin karena ketampanan kami berdua jadi dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis itu." Kyuubi merangkul Naruto sambil tersenyum narsis*?*. Sementara Naruto menatap ayah dan ibunya seolah berkata dia-bukan-kakak-ku.

Kushina dan Minato jawsdrope melihat keOOCan Kyuubi. "Kushina! kapan kita kekebun apel?" tanya Kyuubi mengingat tentang kebun apel. "Sabar Kyuu! Minato, habiskan sarapanmu, istirahatlah sebentar jangan kebanyakan kerja oke!" Kushina membereskan kertas yang berserakan dimeja.

"Baiklah, istriku yang cerewet."

"Huu… aku 'kan hanya mengkhawa-"

"Kushina! Bisakah kita pergi SE-KA-RA-NG?" Ckckck ternyata sirubah pencinta apel ini sudah tidak sabaran.

**_*Shorai5*_**

**Kushina POV#**

Ck, anak ini tidak sabaran sekali, hmm… mungkin ia benar" maniac apel. Hari ini aku akan pergi kerumah Yoshino Nara salah satu sahabatku yang suka menanam apel. Dia sudah bersahabatan denganku saat aku pindah kedesa ini.

Yoshino-chan adalah salah satu teman terbaikku. Dia mempunyai anak bernama Shikamaru Nara. Yah~ ku akui anaknya sedikit mirip dengan dia tapi, Shikamaru lebih mengikuti gen ayahnya, Shikaku Nara.

Shikaku-kun juga temanku dan teman Minato. Kami dengan keluarga Nara memang sudah bersahabat.

"Kasaan?!" teriak seseorang membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku menoleh mendapati Naruto yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya, lucu sekali dia.

"E-eh? A-ada apa nak?"

"Kaasan! Dari tadi aku panggil kenapa hanya diam saja sih?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan dan menyubit pipinya pelan.

"Hehe… gomen-ne. aku sedang melamun dan memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Etoo… rumah yang mau kita kunjungi apa sudah sampai?"

"Tentu! Itu dia rumahnya." Aku menunjuk sebuah mension yang bertuliskan 'NARA'. Disana aku melihat seorang bocah tertidur diteras. "Dimana Kyuubi?" tanyaku heran saat tidak merasakan keberadaan Kyuubi. Naruto menunjuk sebuah kebun yang aku ketahui itu adalah kebun apel milik Yoshino!

'PRAK 'PRANG 'BUAGH 'JDUAK

"DASAR ANAK MUDA! KENAPA KAU MENCURI APELKU?!"

Sebuah teriakan dan suara berisik terdengar dengan nyaring ditelingaku. Mataku terbelalak, jangan-jangan Yoshino dan Kyuubi.

"Naruto, ayo kita kesana!" aku menarik tangan Naruto dan memasuki kebun itu dan ternyata memang benar kalau itu Kyuubi dan Yoshino. Tapi, Kyuubi sedang dipukuli dengan pantat panci*?* oleh Yoshino.

"Yoshino-chan, hentikan!" teriakku membuat Yoshino berhenti memukuli Kyuubi. Aku menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Hee? Kushina? k-kau kenal pemuda ini?" tanya Yoshino memandangku gugup.

"Dia anakku." Tiba-tiba saja tatapan Yoshino jadi horror. "NANI?! Di-dia anakmu? Yang benar saja! Kapan kau hamil Kushina dan, dan KENAPA NARUTO JADI BESAR?" teriak Yoshino membuat kupingku mendadak tuli.

"Yoshino-chan, bisakah kau tidak teriak?" aku menatap tajam Yoshino.

"Gomen… tapi, benarkah dia anakmu? Dan setahuku Naruto masih berumur 10 tahun." Ujar Yoshino shock. "Hah~ sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya lagi. Yasudah nanti, aku ceritakan tapi, sebelumnya maafkan anakku yang sudah berani mencuri apelmu." Aku menjitak kepala Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"Aduh! Sakit tau!" ringis Kyuubi menatap kesal kepadaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau ingin apel kau harus meminta ijin dulu kepada pemiliknya, oke? Dan jangan mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu." Nasehat Yoshino pada Kyuubi.

"Iya, iya." Balas Kyuubi dengan nada cemberut*?*.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kesini, Kushina-chan?" tanyanya padaku. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka padamu dan aku ingin mengajak Kyuubi kekebun apelmu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuubi ini bibi Yoshino dan Yoshino ini Kyuubi." Aku memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Salam kenal Kyuu-chan dan maaf telah memukulmu." Yoshino menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuubi.

"Salam kenal juga dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'" desis Kyuubi. Yoshino hanya tertawa kecil. "Yoshino-chan, kau pasti taukan dia siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memandangi sebuah apel merah.

"Tentu, diakan Naru-chan." Jawabnya dengan sedikit cengiran. "Naru-chan, ini bibi Yoshino." Ujarku. Naruto menoleh dan menghampiri Yoshino. "Salam kenal bibi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Yoshino menautkan alisnya. "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tentu aku mengenalmu."

"Hah~ kukira kau tidak mengenalku. Yasudah Kushina, ayo cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Iya, iya… tapi, bisakah kita mengobrol ditempat lain?" Yoshino mengangguk dan mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya namun, semua berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah ucapan.

"Mendokusei…" bocah berambut nanas itu berdiri diambang pagar dan setelah mengucapkan itu diapun pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Kami semua sweatdrope ngeliatnya.

"Shikamaru-nii?/Rusa malas?" panggil Naruto dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan dengan suara tinggi. "Kalian mengenal Shikamaru? Dan Naruto kenapa kau panggil dia kakak?" Kyuubi dan Naruto mengangguk. "Bibi, Shikamaru dieraku itu lebih tua dariku makanya aku memanggil dia kakak." Jelas Naruto membuat bertambah Yoshino bingung.

"Kushina! sebaiknya kita cepat masuk dan cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Yoshino sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

**Kushina POV end#**

"Kushina-chan, kau hebat bisa membuat jutsu itu dan sekarang kau mempunyai tiga anak, wuaah... hebat!" puji Yoshino tiada henti-hentinya. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ha-ah, bagaiman kalau aku akan memberitahukan kepada ibu-ibu yang lain, pasti ini akan heboh!" seru Yoshino.

"Seterah kau saja. Tapi, jangan terlalu heboh ya?" Kushina dan Yoshino terkikik geli. "Baiklah."

"Oi, bibi Yoshino! aku ingin apel dan ingin berada dikebunmu. Bolehkan?" ijin Kyuubi dengan mata blink-blink. "Boleh kok' dan lebih baik kau lewat pintu belakang saja soalnya disana terdapat banyak pohon apel, ini keranjang untuk apelmu." Yoshino memberikan keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan dengan senang hati Kyuubi mengambilnya dan langsung pergi.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak ikut dengan kakakmu?" tanya yoshino kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja. "E-eh, tidak! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru-nii saja." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Shikamaru sedang ada diteras." Naruto mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Kushina dan Yoshino. "Oh ya, Kushina-chan sampai mana tadi?" tanya Yoshino untuk melanjutkan obrol-obrolannya. Hah~ biarkan ibu-ibu ini mengobrol sebaiknya kita ke tempat KYUUBI!.

Dikebun Apel...

**Kyuubi POV#**

Saat ini aku sedang membuka pintu belakang untuk menuju kebun surgawi*?*. celah-celah sinar tampak masuk saat pintu ini kugeser setelah semuanya terbuka, hanya ada satu kata didalam pikiran ku.

Tempat ini … begitu 'Beutifull'!.

Pohon-pohon berjejer dengan rapih dikebun yang sangat luas itu. tidak lupa buah kesayanganku sedang menggantung dipohon itu. Apel-apel itu begitu besar dan merah yang sangat menggoda untukku makan.

Sungguh kebun ini berbeda sekali dengan kebun yang dieraku. This place will not be forgotten!

Aku berjalan menelusuri kebun itu dan berhenti di salah satu pohon. Aku menatap dengan berbinar-binar pohon itu entah mengapa pohon ini yang paling bagus dan indah. Apelnya juga lebih besar dari pohon-pohon yang lain.

Aku mengambil salah satu apel berwarna merah terang dan besar. Aku mengelap apel itu dibajuku supaya bisa dimakan. Apel itu sudah berada didekat mulutku, hampir saja aku menggigitnya ketika-

'Duk!

"I-ittai…" ringis ku pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalaku yang habis kena buah apel. Apelku yang ingin kumakan entah sudah kemana. Aku mengambil Apel yang jatuh menibani kepalaku tadi.

"Hai, Rubah." Panggil seseorang. aku tersentak dan mendongak mendapati seseorang berpakaian aneh –menurut ku- dan bertopeng sedang duduk disalah satu dahan pohon Apel itu.

"Hey! Kau pasti yang melempar apel ini kepadaku ya?!" omel ku sambil menatap tajam orang itu. "Ck, kalo aku yang melempar memangnya kenapa?" balas orang tersebut.

"Cih! Turun kau!" teriakku. Tanpa diduga-duga orang tersebut sudah turun kebawah, pas menghadap muka ku. Aku tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Dan kau siapa heh?" tanyaku sambil menatap intens orang itu. "Siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan rubah bau sepertimu! Dan coba kau tebak aku siapa rubah kecil." Ujar orang itu sambil berseringaian dibalik topengnya.

Aku terdiam, otakku sedang memproses perkataan orang itu. 'Rubah? Rubah? Ru-'

BINGO!

"Haa! Ternyata kau sikakek keriput itu!" seruku . "waah! Ternyata rubah bodoh bisa juga mengetahui aku dengan cepat!" puji orang itu sambil bertepuk tangan sebentar.

Beberapa kedutan muncul didahi ku. What? 'Rubah bodoh?'

"Apa kau bilang? Rubah bodoh?" aku mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Yupz! Kau memang rubah bodoh!" Arrggh! Kakek keriput kau membuat ku marah!.

'Buagh!

Bogeman mentah telak dari ku didapati oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi namun, terlindung oleh topeng. Topeng itu sedikit retak dibagian pipi dan terjatuh kerumput menampilkan wajah berkeriputan*?*.

Aku sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit ditangan karena kena benda keras seperti topeng, ternyata topeng itu cukup keras. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku rubah bodoh akan ku robek mulutmu!" ucap ku dengan nada dingin dan sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Aku mendengar ia menghela napas dan sepertinya ia mengikutiku.

**Kyuubi POV end#**

Mereka berjalan beriringan. "Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" ucap Itachi. "Bercandamu jelek." Balas Kyuubi.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong dieramu pasti ada kembaran ku 'kan? Menurutmu apakah aku berbeda atau sama yang diera mu?" tanya Itachi. "Kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan!" ucap Kyuubi sambil mendengus.

"Hahaha… dan sama-sama tampankan." Ucap Itachi narsis tingkat dewa jashin*?*. "Cih, narsis sekali kau!"

"Ha-ah, sifatmu itu dingin, menyebalkan, keras kepala, pemarah, dan manis." Ucap Itachi tanpa sadar perkataan yang paling akhir membuat Kyuubi merona.

'Deg!

Itachi baru tersadar beberapa menit kemudian. Mungkin kalau Author memainkan peran disitu langsung meneriaki Itachi pake toa "WOY! TELAT SADARNYAA!" begitulah teriakan Author tapi sayang author tidak ikut dalam peran ini.

"maaf ucapanku yang terakhir." Gumam Itachi walau masih terdengar oleh Kyuubi. "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyuubi gugup. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil terus menelusuri kebun yang luas itu.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Aku capek." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mendekati salah satu pohon dan duduk sambil bersender. Itachi mengikutinya.

"Hei, umur mu berapa?" tanya Itachi. "21 dan umur mu?" tanya Kyuubi balik sambil memakan apel. "Tua sekali kau. Aku saja baru berusia 19 tahun." Ujar Itachi memandang Kyuubi. "He? Benarkah? Kalau dieraku umur mu sama denganku."

"Memangnya berapa?" Itachi memandang Kyuubi lekat-lekat. "23." Jawab Kyuubi singkat. Itachi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukan kah kau sedang menjalankan misi?" tanya Kyuubi heran. "Misi ku sudah selesai." Jawab Itachi datar. "Wooo! Kakek-kakek tua sepertimu bisa juga menjalankan misi dengan cepat." Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku kakek-kakek tua atau keriput?" Itachi mendeath glare Kyuubi. "Tidak!" jawab Kyuubi tanpa ada dosa. "Kau itu!" geram Itachi. "Sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu! Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Itachi sambil menutup matanya.

"Hei, hei, kau mau tidur dikebun orang?" tanya Kyuubi sarkitis. "Aku sudah terbiasa disini lagi pula bibi Yoshino selalu mengijinkan ku." ucap Itachi malas-malasan. Kyuubi hanya manggut-manggut.

Setelah beberapa menit Itachi sudah tertidur pulas. Kyuubi masih memakan Apel-apelnya. Angin-angin membelai wajahnya dan rambut merah keorange-orangean berkibar-kibar dengan indah. Angin itu membuat Kyuubi mengantuk. Kyuubipun mengutuskan untuk tidur hingga beberapa menit ia tertidur.

Namun, tak disangka-sangka kepala Kyuubi jatuh didada bidang Itachi membuat Author teriakan sambil nosebleed. Entah mengapa tangan Itachi memeluk tubuh Kyuubi membuat Author hampir pingsan.

Kalau Author gila nan stress ini pingsan siapa yang mau nerusin cerita? .

Kita tinggalkan dulu yuk pasangan- ehem… maksudnya calon pasangan ItaKyuu. Yuk kita lihat Naruto sedang ngapain bersama Shikamaru sirusa pejantan tangguh yang kerjanya mati suri*?*!.

"Shika, kau lucu kalau umurmu segini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyubit pipi sibocah nanas gemas. "Mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sifat mu juga sama pemalas dengan yang dieraku kalian tidak ada bedanya." Ujar Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Well, Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yang dialami oleh keluarga Namikaze.

"Hei, Naruto kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Naru kalian sama-sama imut." Ucap anak itu dengan sadar. "Hahaha… kami emang imut. Begitulah kata kaasan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar nan polos.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalian juga sama-sama bodoh dan polos." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya. dua kedutan muncul dipelipis Naruto dan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. "Apa kau bilang? Bodoh dan polos? RASAKAN INI RUSA!" teriak Naruto sambil mencabik-cabik Shikamaru*?*.

Setelah beberapa menit pembullyan itu selesai. Shikamaru mulai menjauhi Naruto yang sedang menatapnya garang takut kena imbasnya. Shikamaru mulai berjanji menjauhi laki-laki berwajah imut kecuali sipuppynya -calon uke tersayangan dia.

"Hei, Shikamaru-nii kau tahu tidak rumah Uchiha?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tenang. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kalau ia menjawab malas-malasan mungkin ia akan diterkam, begitulah pikirannya yang horror.

Shikamaru mengantarkan Naruto ke mension Uchiha. Naruto terkagum-kagum saat melihat pemandangan mension Uchiha yang indah namun, suram. Shikamaru pamit pada Naruto untuk kembali kerumah dan untuk memberitahu keberadaannya pada Kushina. Kini hanya Naruto sendirian didepan pintu mension itu. Naruto mengetuk pintu dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu tergeser menampilkan seorang Uchiha berambut jabrik dan memakai kacamata selam, Uchiha Obito.

"Ha! Kau Naruto yang dari era lain ya?" seru Obito saat melihat Naruto."I-iya. Boleh aku bertemu Te- Sasuke?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Sasuke ya? Sasuke mana? Temanmu atau Sasuke yang kecil?"

"Temanku."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Obito sambil masuk kedalam. Selang beberapa menit Sasuke muncul bersama ibunya.

"Temee!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk sahabatnya tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang merona. Sedangkan ibunya diam-diam memfoto adegan itu. "Hei, Naru-chan! Aku tidak dipeluk juga?" tanya Mikoto dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Haiiisshh… masa aku lupa untuk memelukmu." Naruto memeluk Mikoto. Mikoto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hn, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau 'kan?" ajak Naruto dengan puppy eyes. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan gak jelas.

"Akan ku anggap ucapanmu tadi berarti 'iya'" Ucap Naruto dengan keras kepala. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas mengahadapi keras kepalanya Naruto. "Naruto? Ibumu mana?" tanya Mikoto heran saat melihat tidak ada Kushina.

"Kaasan sedang ada di rumah bibi Yoshino." Jawab Naruto kalem. "Benarkah? Wuaah sepertinya aku harus kesana!" seru Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya kalian mau pergikan? Hati-hati ya dijalan jangan sampai tersesat." Lanjut Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, bibi!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria saja. Merekapun pergi dan Mikoto masuk kedalam untuk siap-siap pergi kerumah Yoshino.

Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus mengoceh membuat Sasuke malas mendengarkannya dan Sasuke ingin sekali menjitak kepala duren itu karena terus mengoceh pakaiannya yang mirip Sasu hanya berbeda warna. Kalau Sasuke memakai baju hitam sedangkan Sasu biru.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto meremas dadanya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi khawatir. "Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Naruto dengan wajah pucat. "Teme! Aku ingin diatas bukit itu." ucap Naruto menunjuk sebuah bukit yang terdapat pahatan wajah-wajah Hokage dan berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh menuju bukit. Sasuke dan Naruto beristirahat disalah satu pohon Sakura. "Hei, dobe! Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan." Ujar Sasuke, Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Cerita apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang kusu – ah! Lebih tepatnya mencintai." Entah mengapa setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat keras menghantam dadanya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto menatap kebawah menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedih. "Dan siapa 'dia'?"

"Kau tidak boleh tahu. Tapi, akan kuberi tahu ciri-cirinya." Diam-diam sebuah seringaian muncul diwajah tampan Sasuke. "Dia berambut kuning cerah yang sangat aku sukai, Matanya berwarna biru langit yang paling indah sejagat raya, Bibirnya yang tipis dan manis membuatku semakin tergila-gila padanya. aku sangat mencintai dia …" mata biru indah itu melebar. 'A-apakah itu aku? Tidak mungkin!'

"A-apakah dia dekat dengan mu?" Sasuke memperlebar seringaiannya. 'Kena kau!'

"Hmm… dia selalu dekat denganku." Ucap Sasuke memandangi langit. Naruto bertambah sedih mendengarnya. entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sakit. ingin sekali Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan itu tapi, ia terlalu penasaran.

"Selamat ya! dan kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta padanya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum palsu. "Sekarang…" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. "Memangnya dia ada disini? Bukankah dia berada disana?". Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Tidak! Dia tidak berada disana tapi, dia disini … bersamaku dibawah pohon Sakura." Naruto melebarkan matanya dan detik itu juga cairan bening mulai keluar dari mata sang malaikat. "Naruto, maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku?" Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan memandangnya lembut.

"A-aku mau, Sasuke. Aku mau…" jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Sebuah bibir mendarat dipermukaan bibir Naruto. Mereka cukup lama diposisi itu. m. Anginpun berhembus kencang membuat insan itu memperdalam ciumannya. Detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah. Ibu jari Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto. "Dobe, kukira kau tidak peka apa yang kuucapkan tadi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku sepolos itu!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Teme… benarkah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kau meragukanku hmm?" Sasuke memeluknya merasakan bau citrus yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. "Bu-bukan! Aku tidak meragukanmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu, Dobe! Dari dulu aku sangat mencintaimu … dan bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"I also really loved you from the first moment we met …" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah senang. Akhirnya kedua insan ini sudah sah menjadi pasangan kekasih yang begitu romance*?* dan aneh. Namun, pasangan ini tidak tahu jika ada dua orang bocah yang sedang mengintipnya hingga sore di sebuah semak-semak.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam menatap tajam pada pasangan itu sedangkan, sepasang mata biru langit menatap polos pasangan itu. "Sasu… mereka sedang ngapain?" tanya bocah berambut pirang.

"Ssstt… diamlah dobe!" balas Bocah berambut hitam menatap tajam Naru. Naru menggembungkan pipinya. "Sasu jahat! Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." .

Sasu tidak membalas ucapan Naru karena malas menyahutinya. Sasu menghela napas dan pergi dari tempat itu. Naru menatap aneh sang sahabat dan mengikutinya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Usuratonkachi... hatiku terasa sakit." ujar Sasu sukses membuat Naru menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naru sambil memegang lengan Sasu. "Hatiku terasa sakit!" ucap Sasu semakin membuat Naru tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih detail? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Naru memandang Sasu bingung. "Saat melihat mereka berdua entah kenapa hatiku hadi sakit." Sasu melepaskan tangan Naru yang ada dilengannya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Tunggu! apa kau sakit melihat kedekatan mereka berdua sebagai sahabat? hei lihat aku! aku juga sahabatmu bukan? aku juga bisa dekat dengan mu ..." teriak Naru sukses membuat Sasu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Naru. "Naru... kau benar!" Sasu mendekati Naru perlahan dan memeluknya.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi Naru. Narupun membalas pelukan itu. "Sasuke ... aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang selalu dekat dengan mu."

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen yah telat update… soalnya aku sibuk -.-. and kali ini agak panjang banget and membingungkan. Oh ya Itachi gak bkalan masuk kedunia ninja karena bakalan membuat Author gila bin strees. maaf banget nih kalo banyak typo and sebagainya. aku memang bkin cerita ini lgi streez -.-. thanks banget buat Kimono yng udah ngasih saran. saran mu gak nusuk hatiku malah buat aku senang :D. thanks yang udah riviews fav and foll ^.^.**

oh ya kalau masih ada yang salah bilang keAuthor streez ini ya... :D  


**Mind RnR minna-san? :D**


	6. Semi FINAL!

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance dan sedikit humor mungkin.**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto , ItaKyuu. **

**Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

**sedikit pemberitahuan: Sasuke dan Naruto : 16 tahun, Sasu dan Naru: 10 tahun, Itachi: 19 tahun, Kyuubi: 21 tahun. kalau dieranya SasuNaru dewasa Itachi dan Kyuubi umurnya sama.**

**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan dengan cahaya minim terlihat seorang wanita terduduk lemas. Rambut merahnya yang panjang terlihat lusuh. matanya tampak sayu.

Keringat dingin terus mengalir disetiap inci tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Disudut bibirnya terlihat darah segar mengalir.

"Aku harus mencobanya lagi." Serunya. Kushina berdiri dan mengambil sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak dimeja dan membukanya. Iapun memasang kuda-kuda dan membentuk segel.

"Kuda, sapi, monyet, anjing, kura-kura, banteng, harimau, singa, SHORAI NO JUTSU!" Teriaknya dan meletakan telapak tangannya dikertas gulungan tersebut. Sebuah lingkaran yang dibuat oleh huruf-huruf kanji muncul dikertas gulungan tersebut. Perlahan tulisan itu merayapi tubuh Kushina.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya berwarna-warni itu muncul. Kushina tersenyum senang karena sudah beberapa kali mencobanya akhirnya ia berhasil juga.

Tapi, senyuman itu sirna ketika cahaya itu perlahan menyusut dan membuat ledakan kecil.

Kembali Kushina terduduk lemas dan batuk mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak pernah menyangka jutsu yang diciptakannya sendiri begitu banyak membutuhkan chakra.  
Pandangannya mulai mengabur tapi, itu hanya sesaat ketika suaminya alias Minato mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Kushina, Kushina! Jangan pingsan! Nanti gak ada yang masak." Teriak Minato membuat Kushina sweatdrope.

"Kushina, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Bentak Minato khawatir. Nah yang ini baru bener.

"Ta-tapi, aku harus menyempurnakan jutsu itu. Kalau tidak Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa pulang." Lirih Kushina menatap sedih suaminya.

"Kyuubi kok' gak disebut?" Tanya suaminya yang merasa kurang dikalimat istrinya.

"Kyuubi biarkan disini. Aku ingin mempunyai dua anak, hehehe..." Minato bergubrak- ria mendengar istrinya ingin punya dua anak dan ketawa yang sungguh nista. Padahal satu anakan cukup seperti yang diiklan KB. *plaak Author promo

"Tapi, itu akan membahayakan keselamatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka sedikitpun." Ucap Minato lembut sambil menggendong Kushina ala bridyle style.

"Minato, kau tahu bukan? Kalau Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi sudah lima bulan lebih tinggal disini. Mungkin keluarga mereka akan khawatir. Kushina yang berada didunia lain mungkin akan sangat khawatir. Aku pasti juga begitu. Makanya aku ingin menyempurnakan jutsu ini- untuk memulangkan mereka." Ucap Kushina memandang suaminya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu Kushina. Minato yang berada didunia lain pasti akan khawatir juga. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi? Aku tak kuat melihat kau kesakitan seperti tadi. Lain kali saja kita sempurnakan jutsu itu, bersama-sama." Minato tersenyum lembut dibalas juga dengan senyuman lembut oleh Kushina. Yeah, ucapan Minato benar, pikirnya.

Sementara itu keluarga yang kehilangan anak terlihat uring-uringan. Dua wanita terlihat menangis kencang. Sementara ketiga laki-laki frustasi berat.

Coba bayangkan, kalau kalian mempunyai anak dan telah menghilang selama lima bulan lebih apakah anda akan stresh? Ya pasti anda akan stresh dan frustasi.

Itachi salah satu pemuda diantara kedua laki-laki yang sudah 'agak' tua menatap sedih sebuah bingkai bukan bangkai. Didalam bingkai itu terdapat selembar foto yang menampilkan dua lelaki manis sedang tersenyum lebar dan saling merangkul.

Jari-jarinya yang pucat dan panjang menyentuh wajah salah satu pria itu. Pria yang berambut merah panjang dan mempunyai mata ruby dan senyum evilnya. Dia sungguh merindukan sosok itu walaupun dia sering bertengkar dan saling menganggap mereka adalah rival. Hell, seharusnyakan dia merindukan sosok adiknya tapi, kenapa Kyuubi yang dirindukannya?

'Karena Sasuke sudah dewasa,' jawabnya dalam hati. Author cengok. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau ada pertanyaan seperti itu.

Polisi yang mencari-cari dua Namikaze bersaudara dan Uchiha bungsu sudah melaporkan bahwa belum bisa ditemukannya anak hilang itu diseluruh pelosok negri sampai planet-planetpun dicari.

Yah pokoknya keluarga yang ada didunia nyata tuh suram, berantakan dan kacau.

* * *

Demi keimutannya Naruto, Kyuubi akan membunuh Itachi yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Mau mu apa sih? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, hah?" Teriak Kyuubi kesal. Sementara Itachi memasang wajah tanpa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. arah jalanmu 'kan arah jalan kerumahku juga." Ucap Itachi. Kyuubi menatap sekelilingnya. Ya, dia sedang berada dijalanan clan Uchiha. Dan terlebih pula, Kyuubi memang ingin kerumahnya Fugaku-jii-san.

Dengan muka memerah alias malu, Kyuubi berusaha menutupinya.

"O-oh," Itachi menyeringai senang melihat kekikuk 'kan Kyuubi.

"Haha, pasti sungguh memalukan," Ucap Itachi diiringi senyum mengejek.

"Hei, hentikan senyum jelekmu itu dan aku tidak malu." Balas Kyuubi berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"Ha-ah, iya, iya. Dasar rubah yang tidak mau mengaku!" Ucap Itachi sambil berjalan santai.

Sementara itu duo kekasih terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Sang pantat ayam yang memiliki gelar sebagai seme melirik ukenya yang memakan ramennya dengan beringas membuatnya tambah manis*?*. What the hell?! Mata Uchiha udah katarak!

Seusai makan tiba-tiba saja duo versinya yang mini datang dan memesan ramen oleh paman takeuchi. Tak heran panam takeuchi tidak kaget saat melihat SasuNaru ada empat karena dia sudah mengetahuinya lima bulan yang lalu. Seluruh desapun juga tahu.

"Paman, Naru ingin memesan 20 mangkuk versi jumbo!" Teriak Naru girang. Semua yang ada disana menatap hororr Naru terlebih Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya. Dia saja hanya bisa menghabiskan 30 mangkuk ramen nah, ini masih kecil udah bisa ngabisin 20 mangkuk gimana udah gedenya nanti?

"Na-naru-chan, apa kau tidak akan kekenyangan memakan ramen sebanyak itu?" Tanya Naruto mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari lainnya. Dengan polosnya Naruto menjawab,

"Kata Suke, "aku harus makan banyak supaya biar seksi, bohay, eksotis, dan saat diranjang aku akan mempunyai stamina yang kuat" . Kata suke begitu, aku menurutinya padahal aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan tatapan polos.

Semua yang disana -mins Sasu- menatap hororr Naru lalu, beralih kearah Sasu yang tersenyum mesum.

Sasuke menghampiri Sasu dan menarik lengan Sasu untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah dirasa sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, Sasuke menatap Sasu tajam.

"Kau tahu dari mana resep itu? Dan apakah benar bisa membuatnya seksi, bohay, dan kuat diranjang kalau memakan banyak?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Sasu bergubrak ria. Dikirain Sasu bakalan dimarahin atau diapain tahunya malah begitu.

"Entahlah, aku membaca resep itu dari icha-icha yaoi dan katanya khasiatnya manjur. Yasudah aku mencobanya dan menyuruh Naru makan banyak."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menyuruh Naruto makan banyak!"

'Ckckck dasar duo Uchiha mesum!

* * *

Sekarang kita masuk kebenang merah. Dimana ada Minato pasti ada anbu-anbu atau shinobi-shinobi lainnya.

Dan kali ini mereka mengadakan jumpa pers ralat maksudnya rapat untuk membahas adanya bahaya dalam desa Konoha dan memprediksi adanya perang dunia shinobi ketiga.

"Bagaimana yondaime-sama? Apakah kita harus mempersiapkan seluruh shinobi yang ada dikonoha untuk perang ini?" Tanya salah satu seorang shinobi yang bernama fujhifura (OC).

"Tentu. Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Dari tim medis, tim penyegel dan tim memasak." Tegas Minato agak ngelantur.

"Yondaime-sama, untuk apa tim memasak dan terlebih lagi itu tidak terdaftar." Ujar salah satu anbu dengan bingung.

"Yah, untuk bekal sewaktu-waktu saat aku lapar." Semua yang ada disana bergubrak ria. Huh, bagaimana bisa Minato seOOC ini?

"Minato-jiisan, apakah perang itu akan menghancur desa konoha?" Tanya Itachi sebagai ketua anbu.

"Mungkin, tapi, itu takan terjadi. Aku tak akan membiarkan desa yang kucintai hancur berkeping-keping oleh perang ini." Ucap Minato dengan wibawa yang tinggi.

"Hei, Minato, apa kau juga menyuruhku ikut perang?" Tanya seorang berambut putih panjang dan mempunyai kutil*?* dihidungnya.

"Tentu, Jiraiya-sensei." Jawab Minato. Jiraya menghela napas. 'Sudah kuduga. Padahal aku ingin mandi di air panas bersama wanita-wanita cantik.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah! kalian semua segera melaksanakan perintahku!" tegas Minato. semuanya mengangguk dan pamit untuk melaksanakan perintah sang Yondaime.

sekarang diruangan itu hanya ada jiraiya dan Minato. "Minato, bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu yang dari era lain?" tanya Jiraiya sang sensei.

"Kau benar!" seru Minato membuat Jiraiya sweatdrope, 'akukan bertanya kenapa malah menjawabnya seperti itu?' batinnya.

"Ya! aku harus memberitahu mereka untuk segera pulang dan meyempurnakan jutsu itu. aku tidak mau mereka terlibat dalam perang ini." terimakasih sensei telah mengingatkanku." ucap Minato dengan wajah cemas (?).

"Ya, ya... cepatlah pulang! dan sempurnakan jutsu itu." usir Jiraiya tidak tahu diri.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang." pamit Minato. diapun langsung merapalkan jutsu untuk berteleportasi.

"Hah~ bocah itu. semoga saja dia dan Kushina bisa menyempurnakan jutsu itu."

* * *

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Minato semua tampak muram. Ya, mereka harus pulang. Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke harus segera pulang. Pulang ketempat asalnya mereka karena adanya perang dunia shinobi ketiga.

Keluarga Uchiha pun yang juga terikat dengan masalah itu juga muram. Muram karena Naruto dan Kyuubi harus pulang. Kalau, Sasuke sih gak usah disedihin karena ada Sasu little. Toh, sifat mereka sama jadi, bosankan?

Itachi yang empat bulan lalu hingga sampai sekarang mempunyai perasaan pada Kyuubipun turut bersedih.

Kushina selaku ibu dari Naruto mengerti akan keputusan suaminya. Toh, sejak hari ini dia juga ingin memulangkan anaknya tapi, ini terlalu mendadak.

Naru bersedih ketika mendengar kedua kakaknya akan pulang. Sasu pun sedih karena uke simpananya akan pulang. Dasar bocah playboysemecapayam!

Kyuubi sih cuek bebek aja tapi dalam hatinya sangat sedih karena tidak akan bertemu Si kriput anbu itu.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menyempurnakan jutsu itu?" Tanya Kyuubi mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Secepatnya. Karena aku tidak mau kalian terlibat dalam perang ini." Ucap Kushina dengan tegas.

"Tapi, Kaasan akukan ingin ikut dalam perang." Naruto tampak menatap tajam ibunya, "Percuma kalau aku pulang dan aku tidak mengetahui kabar kalian setelah usai perang!" Naruto tidak terima persetujuan ibunya untuk memulangkan mereka.

"Tapi, Naru-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku akan pulang setelah perang ini berakhir!" Kali ini Kyuubi sungguh takjub kepada adiknya yang bisa tegas seperti itu. Naruto mendecak kesal.

Kushina menatap nanar Naruto, "Naruto, ibu mohon ... pulanglah. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam perang ini."

"Tidak, walau kau bukan ibuku yang sebenarnya dieraku tapi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu ... Mengkhawatirkan kalian semua. Aku takut akan ada pertumpahan darah." Lirih Naruto menatap sedih semuanya.

Kyuubi menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini, "Naruto, sebenarnya aku setuju denganmu. Tapi, kita harus pulang. Aku juga tidak mau kau terlibat dalam perang ini terlebih lagi Si keriput itu pernah bilang padaku bahwa desa lain yang ikut perang sedang mengincar nyawa kita. Apa kau mengerti?" Kyuubi memegang pundak adiknya mencoba menyakinkannya.

Dengan kasar, Naruto menepis tangan kakaknya dari pundaknya dan berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!" Teriak Naruto dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Naruto!" Teriak semuanya. Sasuke yang melihat ukenya pergi langsung mengejarnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Minato?" Ujar Kushina dan menangis. Minato menggenggam erat tangan istrinya dan memeluknya. "Tenangkan dirimu Kushina." Ucapnya lembut.

"Kushina, Minato. Masalah ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Besok kita bicarakan lagi. Dan karena ini sudah malam kami akan pulang dan Itachi, Kyuubi, kalian harus mencari Naruto karena tak baik anak gadis keluar malam-malam." Ucap Fugaku sambil merapalkan jutsu dan menghilang bersama istri dan anak bungsunya.

Semua yang disana sweatdrope akut, apa tadi katanya? Anak gadis? Naruto anak gadis? Dasar Uchiha begok! (Dikaton)

"Yah ... Sasu hilang! Padahal diakan udah janji mau memberiku ciuman saat dia akan pulang!" Ujar Naru kecewa membuat semuanya melotot.

* * *

"Naruto! Tunggu!" Sasuke berlari dengan cepat sang uke juga tak kalah cepat.

Tangannya yang mencoba menggapai-gapai pundak Naruto akhirnyapun berhasil dan membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Aku ... Tidak ingin pulang ... " Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil Naruto. Sasuke mendecak kesal dan membalikan tubuh Naruto lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Dobe, dengarkan aku. Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak ingin pulang karena cemas pada kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, aku tahu mereka tidak ingin kita terlibat dalam perang itu. Kau tahu? Aku benci berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini." Sasuke mendengus dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

"Tapi,"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, "Terlebih pula jutsu itukan belum sempurna. Jadi, siapa tahu jutsu itu akan sempurna dalam kurun waktu yang cepat atau tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah dan membalas mendekap Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Sasuke ..."

"Jadi, Maukah kau pulang dan tidur bersama denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum err... Mesum.

"Teme, mesum!"

Tak jauh dari mereka empat pasang mata melihat mereka. Yang satu terlihat menggerutu tak jelas semantara yang satunya lagi menghiraukannya.

"Ck, kenapa kita harus bersembunyi sih? Akukan ingin menghajar adikmu yang mesum itu!" Itachi menghela napas dan merotasi matanya.

"Kau tahu? Suaramu berisik." Itachi mendengus pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja. Lagi pula adikku juga sudah mau pulang." Kyuubi memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya tapi, dia berhenti ketika merasakan lengannya digenggam erat. Diapun menoleh.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Itachi menatap antusias Kyuubi. Dan genggamannya semakin erat.

"Lain kali saja. Ini sudah malam, aku ingin tidur." Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Itachi dari lengannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Itachi memandang punggung Kyuubi dengan tatapn sulit diartikan. dan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan erat.

**TBC**

* * *

****haiii minna-san! maaf nih hiatusnya lama banget *didemo, hajar, bunuh* XD. karena ada maslah dengan otakku jadu yah hiatusnya lama deh ^^

kalo misqalnya lupa dengan cerita ini baca ulang ajj lagu dari chap pertama XD

yoosh minna ! Riview yooo... dan makasih atas riview chap sebelumnya :D

RnR minnna san!


End file.
